HEARTBEAT
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Dengar, Kim Yesung! Di garis takdirmu, hanya ada satu nama yang tertulis untukmu. Dan itu adalah aku. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa jauh dariku. Kau mengerti?" / KyuSung FF
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat**

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

.

"Mianhae, mungkin kita memang harus berpisah,"

.

"Kau mengenaliku? Aku pikir kau menghindariku karena berpikir aku orang lain?"

.

"Apa aku tak menarik menurutmu?"

.

"Aku ingin mengenal, satu saja, orang yang bisa membedakan kita."

.

"Sampai saat itu, kau akan tetap hidup. Dengan jantungku."

.

"Kau pembunuh! Kau yang membuatnya bunuh diri!"

.

"Tak bisakah, sekali saja berbohong padaku? Setidaknya aku akan merasa kau tengah menjaga perasaanku!"

.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa memaksaku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyimpan namaku, apalagi di dalam hati."

.

"Maaf? Apa yang harus aku maafkan jika kau sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang kau inginkan?"

.

"Tak bisakah memberiku satu kesempatan?"

.

"Bangunlah! Bukankah kau ingin mengalahkanku? Jika kau selemah ini, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi suatu saat, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu."

.

"Saranghae...!"

.

.

.

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

With Choi Siwon and Lee Jonghyun as His Rivals.

Who's He?

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel yang aku buat bertaon-taon yang lalu yang copy-annya bahkan udah hilang, berjudul METAMORFOSA CINTA. Tapi sebagian besar jalan cerita aku ubah menyesuaikan dengan cast yang namja X namja.

Penasaran?


	2. Chapter 2

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

**.**

_Annyeonghaseyoooooo! Karena tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan saya tentang idol yang 100% mirip sama abang Kyu, akhirnya saya memilih mas dengan suara romantis Lee Jonghyun sebagai saudara kembar Kyu. Yups..., jempol buat __**Nin Nina **__saengie yang menebak mereka kembar. #kasih cium, muach...!_

_Selamat membaca..._

_._

**Chap 1**

**.**

_**Jonghyun tersenyum saat melihat Yesung yang sangat antusias menulis sesuatu. Mereka sedang berada di pameran perhiasan dari kaca dan kristal tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.**_

"_**Apa yang kau tulis?"**_

"_**Tada...! Kim Yesung, kyeopta...!" seru Yesung sambil memperlihatkan tulisannya.**_

"_**Aigooo..., kau percaya diri sekali, Yesungie!" ucap Jonghyun sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas.**_

"_**Appo...! Hyungie..., kenapa kau mencubitku, eoh?" rengut Yesung. "Ohya, apa yang hyung tulis?"**_

"_**Itu..., rahasia!" ucap Jonghyun sambil menyerahkan kertasnya pada penjaga stand patung kristal.**_

"_**Ck! Pelit!" sungut Yesung.**_

_**Jonghyun terkekeh mendengarnya.**_

"_**Jadi anda ingin patung yang berbentuk apa, agashi?"**_

"_**Ahjjussi..., aku ini namja! Kenapa memanggilku begitu?" sungut Yesung kesal.**_

"_**Jinjja? Mianhanda, itu karena kau sangat manis anak muda!"**_

"_**Jeongmal? Ahjjussi memujiku tulus atau karena kami mau memesan patung di sini, eoh?"**_

"_**Aish..., mulutmu tajam sekali, anak muda! Tapi ahjjussi menyukai kejujuranmu! Baiklah, aku akan memberikan diskon pada kalian. Kau senang?"**_

"_**Benarkah? Gamsahamnida. Kalau begitu aku mau patung berbentuk hati. Sepasang hati untuk kami, ne?"**_

"_**Neee...," jawab penjaga stand itu. "Kalian bisa mengambilnya besok."**_

"_**Ne, terima kasih, paman. Sampai besok," jawab Jonghyun sambil menggandeng Yesung pergi.**_

_**.**_

Diam-diam Yesung menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Di depan gedung kelas tingkat akhir Senior High Shcool, ada seseorang yang begitu memikat hatinya. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah membuatnya mengkhianati kekasihnya meski hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Seseorang itu...

Yesung membuang muka saat seseorang yang berdiri di sana, melambaikan tangan menggodanya, saat menyadari namja manis itu terus memperhatikan mereka.

Namja tampan di seberang terkekeh melihatnya. Dia selalu menikmati saat-saat menggoda adik kelasnya itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"Anak kelas seberang, sepertinya menyukaimu. Dia selalu memandangimu diam-diam," ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Choi Siwon, namja tampan sang pangeran sekolah, menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sahabat sekaligus saingannya. Dan ia lihat adalah Yesung yang asyik membaca bukunya. Apa benar, namja manis adik kelas mereka itu memperhatikannya? Atau namja evil itu sedang menggodanya? Bukankah selama ini namja manis yang cukup terkenal karena suara indahnya itu selalu bersikap cuek padanya?

Belum sempat namja tampan itu memprotes, bel masuk kelas telah berdentang.

"Hei, Choi, bukankah beberapa hari lagi kau ulangtahun?" tanya si evil sambil berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hmm, kenapa? Apa kau juga akan memberiku kado dan menyatakan cinta padaku?" tanya Siwon.

"Mwo? Kau gila! Kita berdua adalah tipe yang tidak suka di dominasi. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah tertarik untuk bersamamu. Kau ini..., tak punya sisi manis seorang uke, dan aku tidak sudi jadi uke untukmu. Cih! Mengerikan!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku sudi bersamamu! Sana-sana! Menjauh dariku!" usir Siwon saat Kyuhyun hendak duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa, sih! Hei, lihat itu, Kim Yesung melihatmu lagi!" ucap Kyu lagi sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela di samping Siwon. Refleks Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Dan nihil.

"Ya! Evil Cho!" geram Siwon gemas. Sementara Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

...

Mata Kyuhyun terus menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan. Banyak sekali foto yang terpajang di dinding. Sepertinya foto putra sang pemilik rumah, dari mulai bayi sampai remaja. Dan tatapan itu terhenti pada sebuah foto di sudut ruangan.

"Kim Yesung? Benarkah itu dia?" gumamnya.

"Lho, kau ini Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar sapaan itu. "Ne, ahjumma."

"Aigoo, kau tampan sekali. Ah, masuklah, Ummamu sedang menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya," ucap yeoja pemilik rumah sekaligus guru les memasak yang diikuti oleh Umma Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Di sini saja, ahjumma," jawab Kyu.

"Kau pasti malu berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu kan? Arraseo. Kalau begitu naiklah ke atas, kau bisa mengobrol dengan putra ahjumma. Dia satu sekolah denganmu."

"Apa namanya Kim Yesung, ahjumma?"

"Ne, kau masih ingat rupanya? Dulu kalian sempat satu SMP kan? Sebelum kau pindah ke Seoul."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, naiklah," ucap nyonya Kim sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu kembali masuk ke rumah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada tangga menuju lantai atas rumah itu. Dengan penasaran si tampan mulai melangkah mendekat dan menaiki anak tangga, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Namja itu bersandar di dinding di samping pintu kamar Yesung setelah terlebih dulu mengetuknya.

"Klek!" pintu kamar Yesung terbuka dan si manis keluar dari sana.

"Annyeong," sapa Kyuhyun yang mengejutkan Yesung.

Dengan gugup namja manis itu mengangguk. "Annyeonghaseyo," ucapnya.

"Namamu Kim Yesung kan? Ummamu bilang kita pernah satu SMP?"

Yesung terhenyak. "Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya balik.

"Soal apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Yesung. "Emm, apa Ummamu ikut kelas memasak?" tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, dan sepertinya masih sedikit lama. Apa kau keberatan menemaniku mengobrol?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menerobos masuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan Yesung. Justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar namja manis itu.

"Rapi sekali. Seperti kamar yeoja saja. Atau...," Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. "... jangan-jangan kau ini memang yeoja?"

"Ya! Enak saja!" protes Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi manis itu. Lalu kembali menjelajahi kamar Yesung dengan pandangannya. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Perlahan namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati sebuah kotak yang berada di atas meja belajar Yesung.

"Apa ini? Sepertinya tidak asing? Kotak musik? Benar-benar khas yeoja, ya?" ucapnya menggoda Yesung sambil meraih kotak kayu itu.

"Andwae!" teriak Yesung seraya merebut kotak itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut melihat reaksi berlebihan itu. "Wae? Apa akan meledak kalau aku buka?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bicara di luar, ne!" ucap Yesung setelah memasukkan kotak kayu kecilnya ke dalam lemari, dan mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

.

**-heartbeat-**

.

Jinri menatap heran melihat kakaknya yang sibuk membongkar lemari berisi barang-barang kenangan mereka. Atau mereka menyebutnya _Gudang Kenangan. _Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Baru saja Kyu hendak mengambilnya saat Jinri mendahuluinya.

"Apa ini?" ucap yeoja manis itu sambil membuka kotak kayu yang Kyu yakin sama persis dengan yang ada di kamar Yesung tadi.

"Kim Yesung?" ucap keduanya bersamaan membaca nama yang terukir di permukaan patung kristal berbentuk hati itu.

"Kenapa ada nama Kim Yesung di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Pasti milik Jonghyun oppa," gumam Jinri.

"Ne? Milik Jonghyun?"

"Hmmm...," ucap yeoja itu sambil mengamati benda indah di tangannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena oppa selalu bercerita semua hal padaku. Dia bilang, dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada hoobaenya yang bernama Kim Yesung. Dan Kim Yesung hanya diam saja. Oppa berpikir cintanya diterima dan mereka sering jalan bersama. Tapi ternyata Kim Yesung menyukai namja lain. Dia tak berani menolak oppa karena takut menyakitinya," cerita Jinri.

"Pabboya! Justru jika diam saja, mereka berdua akan sama-sama terluka kan?"

"Karena itulah, Jonghyun oppa memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, beberapa hari sebelum kita pindah ke sini."

"Jadi dia benar-benar satu sekolah denganku? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

"Itu karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling tidak peka sedunia!" ucap Jinri seraya melempar kotak kayu itu kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggil Jonghyun 'oppa' tapi tidak padaku, eoh?" protes Kyu.

"Karena kau tidak pantas dipanggil oppa!" ucap Jinri seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Dari kecil, adiknya memang lebih dekat dengan saudara kembarnya, Cho Jonghyun. Bukan hanya Jinri, hampir semua temannya juga lebih akrab dengan Jonghyun. Mereka bahkan memberikan julukan Devil and Angel untuknya dan Jonghyun. Cih!

.

Yesung membuka kotak yang tadi siang ia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun. Kotak berisi patung kristal yang dulu ia pesan bersama Jonghyun di sebuah pameran. Sepasang patung hati yang bertuliskan nama mereka. Tapi...

.

_**Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sedikit terkekeh saat namja manis itu menjatuhkan tasnya saat berlari dan membuatnya harus kembali untuk mengambilnya lagi.**_

"_**Hyung, apa sudah jadi?" tanyanya menanyakan patung pesanannya.**_

"_**Hmm, ini," jawab Jonghyun sambil mengeluarkan kotak berukuran 5 x 10cm**__**pada Yesung.**_

_**Mata Yesung berbinar melihatnya. "Waah..., baru kotaknya saja terlihat indah. Boleh aku buka sekarang?"**_

"_**Andwae!" tolak Jonghyun.**_

"_**Waeyo?"**_

_**Jonghyun mengeluarkan kotak yang satu lagi, dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan isi kotak itu pada Yesung.**_

"_**Namaku? Itu milikku kan? Tertukar, ya?" tanyanya sambil berniat mengambil kotak di tangan Jonghyun.**_

"_**Aniyo. Aku sengaja menukarnya. Aku ingin menyimpan namamu."**_

"_**Dan aku menyimpan milik hyung?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.**_

_**Jonghyun mengangguk. "Tapi itu beda."**_

"_**Maksud hyungie?"**_

_**Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. "Kotak yang sama, bentuk yang serupa, tapi tidak dengan isinya. Sama seperti aku dan Kyuhyun," ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah lain.**_

"_**M-mwo?" Yesung tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.**_

"_**Mianhae, karena telah memaksamu menyukaiku. Mungkin kita memang harus berpisah. Mianhae," ucap Jonghyun sembari membelai rambut Yesung sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan Yesung.**_

_**Sejenak Yesung terpaku menatap punggung namja tampan itu yang semakin menjauh. Lalu beralih pada kotak kayu yang ia pegang. Dengan tangan bergetar, namja manis itu membuka kotak kayu pemberian Jonghyun itu. Selembar kertas jatuh saat kotak itu terbuka.**_

_**Yesung merunduk memungut kertas itu. "So long?" ucapnya terbata membaca tulisan di kertas itu.**_

_**Tatapannya berganti ke kotak yang belum sempat ia lihat isinya tadi. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan.**_

"_**C-cho Kyuhyun?" sebutnya tak percaya, membaca nama yang terukir di atas patung kristal itu.**_

_**Yesung tak pernah menduga, bahwa Jonghyun tahu perasaannya. Bahwa yang ia sukai bukanlah Cho Jonghyun, melainkan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah melukai hati Jonghyun dengan berpacaran dengannya, meski hatinya berkata lain. Yesung merasa kesalahannya pada Jonghyun tak termaafkan lagi.**_

_**.**_

Getaran ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya.

"Ne, Yoona?"

"_Sungie'ah..., lusa adalah ulang tahun Choi Siwon Sunbae, bisa menemaniku mencari kado untuknya?"_

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. "Mollayo. Besok aku mau membeli komik Naruto terbaru," jawab Yesung.

"_Aigo..., kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," _komentar Yoona di ujung line._ "Kita bisa membelinya bersama kan? Plissss!" _pintanya kemudian.

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Ne, terserah kau saja," jawabnya akhirnya.

Di ujung telepon terdengar Yoona yang berteriak kegirangan, disusul nada putus. Sementara Yesung melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada patung hatinya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berusaha melupakan nama itu. Di saat perasaannya mulai mengendap di dasar hatinya, ia justru harus bertemu kembali dengan pemilik nama itu. Dan rasa yang ia miliki, muncul kembali tanpa berkurang sedikitpun padanya.

...

Choi Siwon menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara namja Cho itu masih asyik bermain PSP barunya.

"Pelatih bilang kau keluar dari team?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari _kekasih_nya itu. "Hmm, kalau aku terus bermain basket, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu ujian nanti," jawabnya.

Siwon tertawa. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menang darinya dalam hal apapun. Sampai-sampai guru-guru menjulukinya si Nomor Dua Abadi.

"Sampai kapanpun, Choi Siwon tak akan terkalahkan. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap," ejek Siwon.

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, meski itu hanya main kartu sekalipun!" Kyuhyun berkoar.

Siwon kembali tertawa sembari merebut PSP Kyuhyun dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sahabatnya. Memaksa Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Dan keduanya terus saja bercanda, hingga tak menyadari, dari arah yang berlawanan Yesung dan Yoona juga tengah bercanda sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Bruk!" Yesung menabrak Kyuhyun dan Siwon hingga mereka terjatuh.

"Aach...!" keluh Yesung.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Siwon yang telah kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Yesung tersentak. "Ne..., gwenchana," ucapnya gugup saat menyadari siapa yang telah ia tabrak. "Permisi," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menarik Yoona pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menatapnya.

Yoona menarik tanggannya dari genggaman Yesung. 'Ya! Yesungie, kenapa malah menarikku pergi? Kita bertemu dengan pangeran sekolah, dan kau malah menarikku pergi. Tanpa minta maaf pula! Kau sopan sekali!" sindir Yoona.

"Mianhae, aku mau ke kamar mandi," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Yoona di pintu kelas mereka.

.

Baru saja Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi, saat Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. Membuat si manis terlonjak kaget.

"Ommo! Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae!" jeritnya.

"Ternyata kau tahu, ya?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Soal apa?" tanyanya balik.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kamar mandi. "Kau mengenaliku? Aku pikir kau menghindariku karena berpikir aku orang lain?" ucapnya.

"La-lari apanya?" elak Yesung, padahal kenyataannya dia memang sengaja menghindari Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula bagiku Sunbae tidak mirip dengan Jonghyun hyung," sambungnya.

Sesaat Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya tawa lepas terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, kau orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa kami tidak mirip. Boleh aku tahu bagaimana kau membedakan kami?" tanyanya di sela tawanya.

Kim Yesung tersentak kaget. Sesaat ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan, dia bisa membedakan mereka dengan _hati_nya. Karena meskipun mereka mirip satu sama lain, tapi jantungnya hanya berdebar saat berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau melamun Kim Yeoja?"

Yesung kembali tersentak. "Itu..., rahasia," ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingin tahu soal Jonghyun?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memaksa Yesung berhenti melangkah.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya, sejak pertama melihat sunbae, hal itulah yang paling ingin aku ketahui. Tapi...," kalimat Yesung terhenti.

"Apa kau takut?"tebak Kyu.

"Apa sunbae membenciku karena telah melukai hati Jonghyun hyung?" Kim Yesung balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Kalau kau sampai menolak seorang Cho Jonghyun yang nyaris sempurna, pastilah orang yang kau sukai itu lebih baik darinya. Bagiku dan Jonghyun itu bukan masalah. Tapi jika ternyata dia tidak lebih baik dari adikku, meski Jonghyun merelakannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Kyu tajam.

Kim Yesung terkesiap mendengarnya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sangat tajam hingga mampu menembus ke dalam hatinya.

"Bagiku dia yang terbaik. Meski pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa bersamanya, tapi aku senang bisa mengenalnya," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Baguslah!" sahut Kyuhyun seraya berbalik pergi.

Yesung tak bersuara. Cho Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya. Bahwa dialah yang namja yang Yesung sukai. Dan itu lebih baik, daripada ia membenci Yesung, setelah ia tahu bahwa dialah alasan berakhirnya hubungan Yesung dan Jonghyun.

.

**-heartbeat-**

.

Next day.

Yesung tidak tahu harus tertawa atau bersimpati pada Yoona. Yeoja cantik itu tengah merajuk karena sepanjang pagi ia melihat banyak Yeoja dan namja Uke yang memberikan kado pada Siwon. Sementaa dia justru kehilangan kado yang seharusnya ia berikan pada namja itu.

"Sebenarnya tadi kau membawanya atau tertinggal di rumah, Yoona'ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Molla! Ahjumma di rumah sudah aku telepon, dan katanya tidak menemukan benda itu!" ucap Yoona dengan ekspresi hampir menangisnya.

"Kau yakin tadi menaruhnya di laci?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Nee...!"

"Lalu kenapa bisa hilang?" ucap Yesung gemas.

Belum sempat Yoona menjawab saat beberapa yeoja menghampiri mereka.

"Yoona'ah, kau tidak memberikan kadomu?" tanya yeoja itu pada Yoona dengan nada mencibir.

Yoona tak menjawab, justru menghentakkan kakinya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Yesung bersama para fans Choi Siwon.

Yesung mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Dengan santai, namja manis itu melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya menuju lapangan sepakbola di belakang sekolah. Dia benci kebisingan. Semua orang berebut memberi ucapan selamat dan kado pada Choi Siwon. Sudah seperti perayaan tahun kemerdekaan saja. Lebih baik dia menyingkir dan membaca komik barunya. Itu lebih asyik baginya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sang tokoh utama hari ini justru tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil membaca buku.

"Sunbae?" panggilnya.

Choi Siwon menoleh. "Hai...,eh, kau, namamu Kim Yesung kan?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Sedang apa sunbae di sini? Bagaimana dengan para yeoja? Lalu kadonya?" tanyanya heran.

"Justru karena itu. Aku malas menghadapi mereka. Ohya, itu?" jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk komik yang Yesung bawa.

Si manis mengulurkan buku komiknya.

"Wah, kau suka membaca manga juga? Aku kehabisan seri ini. Boleh aku meminjamnya setelah kau selesai membaca?" tanya Siwon sembari mengembalikan komik Yesung..

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya namja yang mereka bilang nyaris sempurna, namja yang selalu juara kelas itu ternyata menyukai komik?

"Hei, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Siwon saatYesung tak segera menjawab.

"A-ani..., aku hampir menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu sunbae boleh meminjamnya," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Deg! Jantung Siwon serasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, dan berdebar dengan kencang pada detik selanjutnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ah..., aku lupa, selamat ulang tahun, sunbae. Mianhae, aku tidak memberimu kado seperti yang lain," ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Itu..., gwenchana. Aku senang kau memberiku selamat," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"Ommo!" sentak Yesung. "Pantas saja mereka menggilaimu, kau benar-benar tampan Choi Siwon sunbae. Apalagi saat tersenyum. Beruntung sekali aku melihatmu tersenyum hanya padaku," canda Yesung.

Siwon terhenyak. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tak semestinya. Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta? Secepat ini? Ani, ini bukan sifatnya. Dia bukan orang yang mudah tertarik pada orang lain. Jadi apa yang sedang ia rasakan?

"Sunbae, kenapa melihatku begitu? Apa kau...," ucap Yesung seraya mendekat pada Siwon. "...jatuh cinta padaku?" bisiknya kemudian.

Mata Siwon membola karenanya. "A-apa? Aku...,"

"Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Yesung terkekeh sambil membuka buku komiknya dan mulai membacanya.

Siwon melongo. Dia dipermainkan?

Namja tampan itu tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin mengenalnya. Mengenal sosok Kim Yesung lebih dekat. Ingin tau, apakah namja itu menyukainya atau tidak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung heran, mendengar tawa namja di sampingnya.

"Aniyo. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa Yesungie!"

"Mwo? Ya! Kita bukan teman, dan sama sekali tidak akrab. Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu!" protes Yesung.

Siwon tertawa. "Kalau begitu mulailah bersikap akrab padaku, ne...!" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Yesung dan berlalu meninggalkannya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gumam si manis heran.

.

Yoona masih memasang wajah muram saat Yesung kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya dia masih kecewa karena tak bisa memberikan kado pada pangerannya. Dasar yeoja. Batin Yesung.

"Ayolah, kau kan bisa memberikannya besok?" ucap Yesung.

Yoona merengut. "Tapi hari ulang tahunnya hari ini, Sungie...!"

Yesung mendesah. Lalu membuka tasnya untuk menyimpan komiknya. Tapi ia mengurungkannya.

"Hei, berikan pitamu!" pintanya pada Yoona.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoona tak mengerti.

"Aish!" kesal Yesung seraya menarik pita di rambut Yoona dengan paksa, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengikat buku komiknya. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas origami yang selalu ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Yoona.

"Apa?" tanya Yoona lagi.

"Tulis sesuatu untuk pangeranmu!" perintah Yesung.

Meski tak mengerti Yoona melakukan perintah Yesung untuk menulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Choi Siwon. Lalu mengembalikan kertasnya pada Yesung.

"Lumayan," komentar namja itu saat membaca tulisan Yoona lalu menyelipkannya di bukunya. "Jja! Berikan pada Choi Siwon sunbae.

"Tapi kan..."

"Lebih baik daripada kau tak memberikan apa-apa kan?" potong Yesung sebelum Yoona membantah kata-katanya.

Yeoja itu tak menjawab. Hanya menatap benda ditangannya. Sepertinya itu pilihan satu-satunya. Apa boleh buat...

Sementara Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas. Dan yang terlihat pertama kali adalah sosok pujaannya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia itu bukan namja yang banyak bicara. Tapi dia juga bukan tipe pendiam. Dia adalah tipe namja yang bertindak berdasarkan mood. Sementara Cho Jonghyun lebih pendiam darinya. Jonghyun bertidak berdasarkan perasaannya.

Jonghyun...

Setiap mengingat namanya, hati Yesung terasa ngilu. Rasa bersalah itu masih ada di hatinya. Padahal saat itu mereka masih anak-anak. Masih sekedar cinta monyet. Tapi entah mengapa, semua begitu membekas di hatinya. Karena itulah, sebisa mungkin Yesung ingin menghindari Kyuhyun, dan mencoba menghapus mereka dari kehidupannya.

...

Siwon menatap mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya dengan sedikit penasaran. Nomor polisi dari luar kota. Siapa tamu yang berkunjung? Batinnya.

"Hei, Wonnie, besok apa aku harus menjemputmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon menoleh. "Tentu saja. Bukankah perjanjiannya sampai lusa?" jawab namja itu. Mereka memang habis bertaruh awal minggu ini. Siapa yang mendapat nilai ganjil di ulangan matematika harus menjadi sopir pribadi selama seminggu.

"Cih! Arraseo! Itu, bawa semua kadomu turun!" perintah Kyu sambil menunjuk ke jok belakang.

"Aish! Merepotkan!" ucap Siwon sambil meraih tiga kantong besar berisi kado-kado ulang tahunnya, lalu turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ah...! Hyung...!" panggil seseorang dari balkon rumah Siwon.

Kedua namja itu mendongak.

"Oh, hai sepupu! Rupanya kau yang datang?" sapa Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne..., cepatlah masuk, aku merindukanmu, hyung!"

"Tunggu sebentar, ne...!" ucap Siwon seraya bergegas masuk ke rumah.

"Hei, Choi Kuda! Ada yang ketinggalan!" panggil Kyuhyun sembari melongok keluar jendela mobilnya.

Choi Siwon mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke rumah dan berbalik kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara namja yang mengawasi mereka dari lantai atas terpaku melihatnya.

"C-cho..., Cho Jonghyun...?"

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Here the first chap..._

_Kenapa bersambung di sini? Karena saya belum mendapat ide siapa namja yang jadi sepupu Siwon. Ada ide?_

_Dan terima kasih atas review yang kemarin._

_**Sasaclouds **__– olla clouds – __**indah. Lestari. 18**__ – PurieCloudsYesungie – __**CloudSparkyuLove **__– ryani clouds – __**Nakazawa Ryu**__ – kristianti. Dewi. 71 – __**Reani**__**Clouds **__– dora. Doraagustina – __**turtleclouds**__ – AuraKim – __**ErmaClouds 13**__ – afifah. Kulkasnyachangmin – __**cassandraelf **__– m2qs – __**dillah. Elzaesaaashfi**__ – cloudsparkyu – __**kyutiesung **__– nin nina – __**babykyusung**__ – rina afrida – __**JustCallMeAzi **__– Jeremy Kim84 __**– Mylovelyyeye**__ – Devilcloude – __**Satria. Clouds**__ – Jy – __**Kyusung'S 26**_

_**.**_

_**See you next, annyeong...!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEARTBEAT**_

_**.**_

_**Kim Yesung**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**Dll**_

_**.**_

_Binguuuuung..., semua nama calon sepupu Siwon yang disodorin adalah seme #salah sendiri gak kasih keterangan#. Yang paling pas sih Suho, karena deket sama Kyu en katanya tetanggaan ma Wonnie. Tapi seme juga. Padahal yang saya perlukan adalah saingan Yesung. Hufff! Akhirnya dengan berat hati saya pilih..._

_._

_Happy reading..._

_._

_**Choi Siwon mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke rumah dan berbalik kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara namja yang mengawasi mereka dari lantai atas terpaku melihatnya.**_

_"**C-cho..., Cho Jonghyun...?"**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 2**_

_**.**_

"Hyung...!" seorang namja manis berlari tergesa menuruni anak tangga rumah keluarga Choi.

"Sebesar itukah rasa rindumu padaku, sampai kau berlari begitu hanya untuk menemuiku, Key?"

"Aniyo..., aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hyung. Yang mengantarmu tadi, Cho Jonghyun kan?" tanya namja bernama Choi Kibum atau Key itu.

Dahi Siwon berkerut. "Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jonghyun, Cho Jonghyun?"

"Bukan. Itu tadi teman sekelasku. Namanya Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas tadi itu..., kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan, hyung?"

Siwon menatap sepupunya heran. "Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Tapi..."

"Key'ah..., mana mungkin Jonghyun di sini? Bukankah orangtuanya bilang dia belajar ke luar negeri? Kau ingat?" ucap sang appa sambil berjalan ke arah putra satu-satunya itu lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk.

Dahi Siwon kembali berkerut. Kenapa Key jadi manja sekarang? Ada apa dengannya? Batinnya.

"Wonnie'ah, sebaiknya kau ganti baju sana," perintah ibunya.

"Ne, Mom," jawabnya lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya pada sepupunya.

.

"Hyung...," panggil Key dengan nada manja.

Si tampan menoleh mendengar panggilannya. "Hai, masuklah," ucapnya pada namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Key tersenyum seraya masuk ke kamar Siwon. "Banyak sekali kado. Apa kau ulang tahun, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku, eoh?" bentak Siwon pura-pura marah.

Key merengut. "Kau kan tahu, karena kecelakaan waktu itu aku kehilangan sebagian memoriku. Mianhae...," ucapnya memelas.

Siwon tersenyum, seraya membelai rambut sepupunya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf telah membuatmu sedih, ne...," ucap si tampan.

Key mengangguk seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Siwon. "Wuaaah..., jam tangan dari Swiss? Ommo, jaket buatan Italy? Aigo..., kadomu benar-benar..., waaah...!" serunya kemudian menatap semua benda yang ada di atas tempat tidur Siwon.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok," ucap Siwon.

"Mwo? Ya! Apa kau sudah gila, hyung? Kenapa dikembalikan?"

"Karena ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya akan mengambil yang sederhana dan aku butuhkan," jawab Siwon sambil memilih-milih kado yang akan ia kembalikan.

"Ck! Dasar aneh!" cibir Key.

"Ohya, siapa Jonghyun?" tanya Siwon tanpa menoleh.

Raut wajah Key sedikit berubah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dia..., seseorang yang spesial. Kau tidak akan mengerti!" ucapnya.

"Kekasihmu?"

"A-aniyo...!" jawab Key gugup.

Siwon menoleh mendengarnya. "Kenapa gugup? Kau menyukainya?" godanya.

"Itu...," Key tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hyung..., benarkah yang tadi itu bukan Jonghyun?" tanya Key mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan. Sudah aku katakan tadi. Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia temanku."

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" pinta Key sambil mencengkram lengan Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Wae? Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

"Aish..., bukan urusan hyung!" ucap Key seraya keluar dari kamar Siwon. Sementara namja tampan itu hanya tertawa geli melihat raut sepupunya yang tampak malu-malu.

Dialihkannya pandangannya kembali pada tumpukan kadonya. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat satu benda yang terakhir ia terima siang ini. Sebuah buku komik dari salah satu Hoobaenya. Tak ada yang aneh dari hal itu. Hanya saja, ada inisial nama YS di sudut atas buku itu. Persis seperti buku komik yang tadi siang di bawa Kim Yesung. Tapi, kenapa dia menerimanya dari orang lain? Jika namja itu menyukainya seperti ucapan Kyuhyun, kenapa meminta orang lain yang memberikannya? Atau jangan-jangan dia justru tidak tertarik pada Siwon. Makanya dia sengaja membiarkan oranglain memberikan buku itu padanya?

Rasanya kesal sekali! Aneh, padahal mereka kan baru dua kali saling menyapa. Bahkan sebelumnya Siwon tak pernah memperhatikannya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa merasa sekesal ini?

...

"Andwaeeeeee...!"

Suara teriakan Jinri menggema di seluruh sudut kamar Kyuhyun. Dia melupakan ulang tahun Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengingatkannya.

"Aigo! Kau membuat gendang telingaku nyaris pecah! Besok kan masih ada waktu? Kita berangkat bersama. Siwon juga akan berangkat bersamaku. Cih! Bahkan anak SMP juga menyukai Choi Kuda itu? Apa dia punya ilmu pemikat?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau akan menungguku besok?"

"Ani! Aku tidak suka menunggu! Kau yang mesti bangun lebih pagi. Kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Jinri melompat memeluk kakaknya. "Kyunnie..., gomawo! Saranghae...!"

"Ya! Ya! Bersikaplah lebih anggun jika kau ingin Siwon melirikmu!"

Jinri melepas pelukannya. "Memang yeoja yang seperti apa yang Siwon oppa sukai?"

"Mana aku tahu! Kau pikir aku managernya!"

Jinri tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sensitif. Kasihan sekali kakaknya ini, sejak kecil dia selalu kalah dari Jonghyun. Dan sekarang dia tak bisa menang dari Siwon. Poor Kyu.

"Emmm, Jinri'ah..., seperti apa Kim Yesung itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Tawa Jinri terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Molla!"

"Wae? Kau bilang, Jonghyun cerita semua hal padamu?"

"Ne, oppa bercerita semua hal. Juga semua tentang Kim Yesung yang ia anggap namja paling baik sedunia. Tapi bagiku, siapapun dia, sebaik apapun dia, dia adalah namja terjahat karena telah menyakiti hati oppaku! Dan..., ah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Jinri keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu. Adiknya memang terlalu menyayangi Jonghyun.

.

_**-heartbeat-**_

_._

Siwon telah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya sebelum Kyu membawa mobilnya masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Namja tampan itu langsung masuk ke mobil sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, Siwon oppa!" sapa Jinri begitu Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menoleh. "Jinri'ah? Kau bangun pagi?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut melihat adik bungsu sahabatnya itu berada di jok belakang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Siwon yang tanpa dia sadari telah melukai harga diri Cho Jinri. Sementara yeoja yang baru duduk di kelas terakhir Junior High School itu tampak kesal karena ucapan Siwon. Malu, karena orang yang ia sukai sangat hafal kebiasaan buruknya yang tak bisa bangun pagi.

"Oppa! Ini untuk oppa!" ucapnya kemudian sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Siwon. "Mianhae, kemarin aku lupa memberikannya. Selamat ulang tahun," lanjutnya.

"Gomawo, Jinri'ah. Tapi..., apa ini? Boleh aku buka?"

"Andwae! Oppa buka nanti kalau aku tidak ada, ne!" perintah Jinri.

"Arraseo!" jawab Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siwonnie, kenapa kau membawa kado-kado itu kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Siwon menoleh. "Oh, karena ini terlalu mahal dan berlebihan," jawab Siwon.

"Aish! Itu hanya alasanmu untuk menolak para yeoja kan?" cibir Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Lalu melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyu.

"Oppa, apa yang kemarin oppa lakukan di hari ulang tahunmu? Apa oppa berkencan dengan yeojachingumu?" tanya Jinri pada Siwon.

"Ya! Cho Jinri!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Waeyooo?" sungut Jinri kesal.

"Dasar anak ini!" geram Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa melihat kedua saudara itu. "Hei, bukankah itu Kim Yesung?" ucapnya kemudian saat melihat seorang namja berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Kim Yesung?" ulang Jinri seraya menoleh, menata namja yang sedang Siwon perhatikan.

"Jinri'ah, kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Jinri dari sosok Kim Yesung.

Cho Jinri menoleh. "Ne, annyeong Siwon oppa...," ucap yeoja itu seraya turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan masuk ke sekolahnya yang memang berhadapan dengan sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Adikmu sangat menyenangkan," ucap Siwon.

"Jeongmal? Kalau kau mau untukmu saja," sahut Kyuhyun seraya membelokkan mobilnya memasuki sekolah mereka.

Kedua namja itu tak melanjutkan obrolan mereka saat mobil yang mereka naiki melaju melewati Kim Yesung yang tengah berjalan bersama beberapa temannya. Tanpa sadar keduanya terus menatap namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca spionnya.

Mungkinkah selama ini, orang yang Yesung perhatikan adalah dirinya dan bukan Choi Siwon? Mungkin selama ini namja manis itu memperhatikannya karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan Jonghyun. Mungkin sampai saat ini, namja itu masih menyukai Jonghyun.

...

Yoona mengalihkan tatapannya dari para yeoja yang memasang wajah kusut karena kado mereka dikembalikan oleh Siwon.

"Apa kadoku juga akan dikembalikan?" ucapnya tak bersemangat.

"Bagus kan kalau dikembalikan? Itu kan milikku?" sahut Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" protes Yoona kesal.

"Aish..., jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

Keduanya asyik beradu mulut di depan kelas mereka tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari seberang.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menoleh. "Aniyo, hanya kasihan pada para yeoja yang kau kecewakan," jawab Kyu asal.

Siwon menoleh. Dan tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada Yesung, tepat saat namja itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hanya sesaat, sebelum Yoona menariknya masuk ke kelas mereka. Tapi Siwon masih saja tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Siapa yang kau perhatikan? Kim Yesung, atau yeoja yang bersamanya? Bukankah kemarin yeoja itu juga memberimu kado? Kau tidak mengembalikannya?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksud kata-kata itu, evil Cho?!" protes Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ohya, pulang sekolah nanti apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" tanya Siwon sambil menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas mereka. Melupakan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mengadakan pesta?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada sepupuku. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," ucap Siwon.

"Jeongmal? Waaah, matanya memang jeli. Dia bisa mengenali namja high class sepertiku," ucapKyu pede.

"Cih!" Siwon memutar matanya jengah. "Jadi?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi hanya sebentar, ne? Aku harus menjemput ummaku," jawab Kyu yang disambut acungan jempol dari Siwon.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu sangat cepat. Tanpa terasa jam demi jam pelajaran telah mereka lalui. Hingga akhirnya dentang suara lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terdengar.

Yesung keluar paling akhir karena harus mengantar beberapa buku ke ruang guru. Namja manis itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, saat seorang yeoja berseragam Junior High memanggil namanya.

"Kim Yesung sunbae?"

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?" tanyanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena merasa familiar dengan wajah yeoja itu.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan? Namaku Cho Jinri," ucap Yeoja itu.

Yesung tersentak. Cho Jinri? Yesung ingat, Jonghyun pernah memperlihatkan foto adik perempuannya saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Kalau tidak salah nama yeoja itu Cho Jinri. Jadi...

"Sunbae, apa kau tahu aku sangat membencimu? Kau adalah orang yang telah membuat Jonghyun oppa terluka," ucap Jinri.

"Mianhanda, aku..."

"Tapi aku juga berterima kasih, karena kau telah sepenuh hati menyukai Kyuhyun," Jinri memotong ucapan Yesung. "Meski begitu, aku tidak mau kau mendekati Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun dihantui rasa bersalah, jika sampai dia tahu, dialah yang membuatmu meninggalkan Jonghyun oppa."

Yesung tak mampu menyahut ucapan yeoja di depannya. Tak satupun dari ucapannya yang salah. Cho Jinri benar. Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan membencinya, jika ia tahu, dialah 'namja lain' itu. dan Yesung tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mampir ke rumah keluarga Choi merasa sedikit aneh, saat namja bernama Key, yang Siwon akui sebagai saudara sepupunya itu terus menatapnya.

Key penasaran, benarkah namja di depannya itu bukan Cho Jonghyun yang dikenalnya? Kembar?

Tunggu, kalau tidak salah, di buku harian Jonghyun juga tertulis nama Kyu. Tapi Key tak sempat membacanya karena Jonghyun langsung merebut buku itu dan merobek halaman yang menuliskan nama namja itu.

Jadi Kyu itu Cho Kyuhyun? Saudara kembarnya?

"Ya! Jangan menatapku begitu! Wajahku bisa berlubang nanti!" ucap Kyu akhirnya, karena merasa tak nyaman terus dipandangi.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Cho Jonghyun punya saudara kembar yang begitu mirip," ucap Key.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Dimana kau mengenal Jonghyun? Kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakannya?"

"Oh, itu..., waktu kami mengikuti audisi musik yang sama, waktu di Junior High," jawab Key.

"Oh," gumam Kyu. Pantas saja dia tidak tahu. Waktu itu audisi dilakukan tepat saat kepindahannya di kota ini. Jonghyun tidak langsung ikut pindah, dan justru mengungsi di rumah salah satu anggota bandnya, karena harus ikut audisi.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" teriak Key yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Di buku harian Cho Jonghyun tertulis, kalau orang yang dia sukai lebih menyukai namja yang bernama Kyu. Makanya dia sangat kecewa," lanjutnya.

"Mwo?!" mata Kyuhyun membola mendengarnya. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Itu..."

"Kalian sedang bicara tentang apa?" suara Siwon menyela ucapan Key. Dan belum juga pertanyaan itu terjawab, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun.

Dari ummanya yang memintanya menjemputnya ke kelas memasak yang ia ikuti.

"Siwonnie, aku pergi dulu, ne. Ummaku memintaku menjemputnya. Sampai besok," ucapnya sambil menyambar tasnya.

"Tapi kan masih hujan?" cegah Key yang belum rela Kyu pergi.

"Gwenchana, aku kan membawa mobil. Annyeong," ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi.

...

_**Jonghyun mendrible bola melewati Kyuhyun, melompat, memasukkan bolanya ke ring basket, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kekesalan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu justru melakukan slam dunk, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Kyu yang memintanya berhenti.**_

_"**Ya! Cho Jonghyun! Kau curang! Aku belum siap, kau tahu!" omel Kyu sambil memeluk erat bola basket mereka.**_

_"**Mwo? Enak saja! Sini, kembalikan bolanya! Akui saja kalau memang kalah, Kyu!"**_

_"**Andwae!" teriak Kyu kesal.**_

_"**Ya! Kau mau main basket atau Rugby?!"**_

_"**Molla!"**_

_"**Cih! Kekanakan!" decak Jonghyun seraya berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun dan memilih tiduran di tengah lapangan basket.**_

_"**Jonghyunnie, kau marah?" tanya Kyu sambil menendang-nendang kecil tubuh Jonghyun.**_

_"**Argh! Pergi sana!" usir Jonghyun.**_

_"**Arraseo! Marah saja sesukamu!" teriak Kyu kesal, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jonghyun.**_

_**Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, terdengar suara pantulan bolanya yang terjatuh, disusul ambruknya tubuh Kyuhyun. Refleks, Jonghyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menghampiri tubuh saudaranya.**_

_"**Kyu! Kyuhyun, gwenchana? Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Jonghyun panik. "Cho Kyuhyun..., mianhae, aku tidak marah padamu! Palli, ireona!"**_

_"**Jeongmal?" tanya Kyu sambil membuka sebelah matanya. "Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku. Saranghae, Jonghyunnie!" ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk kembarannya.**_

_"**Ya! Jangan membuatku kaget!" teriak Jonghyun marah.**_

_**Kyuhyun tertawa seraya melepas pelukannya. "Cho Jonghyun'ssi, aku ingin tahu, apa kau juga tidak akan marah bila aku merebut orang yang paling kau sukai? Apa kau juga akan memaafkanku?" godanya.**_

_"**Kalau dia menyukaimu lebih dariku, aku akan membiarkanmu. Tapi kalau kau merebutnya hanya untuk menggodaku, maka kau akan aku mutilasi, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi!" ancam Jonghyun.**_

_**Kyuhyun melongo mendengarnya. Namun kemudian namja itu tertawa tergelak. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengkhianati Jonghyun hanya demi cinta. itu gila baginya.**_

_**Dan bagi Jonghyun pun, apapun akan ia lakukan demi Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

"Diiiiiin...!" suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Berapa lama dia melamun, sampai tak menyadari lampu lalu lintas telah berganti. Dengan tergesa ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Kim Yesung untuk menjemput ummanya.

Sementara di kepalanya terus berputar semua kata-kata Key padanya. Bahwa Kim Yesung menyukainya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Selama ini Kim Yesung memperhatikannya. Dan bukan karena kemiripannya dengan Cho Jonghyun. Tapi ternyata, justru dialah yang Yesung sukai. Bukan Jonghyun.

.

Hujan mulai reda saat mobil Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumah Yesung. Namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut, saat melihat si manis datang di saat yang sama, dengan berlari kecil, tanpa membawa payung. Seragamnya basah karena air hujan yang mengguyurnya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Apa masa kecilmu kurang bahagia? Kenapa berhujan-hujanan, eoh?!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya turun dari mobilnya.

Yesung menoleh. Tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Justru berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyu kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Tanpa peduli bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah orang, si tampan mengejar Yesung ke kamarnya.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau kau 'sangat sopan', Kim Yeoja?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung tersentak. Tak menyangka kalau namja itu akan mengejarnya ke kamarnya. Padahal dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Mianhae, sunbae, aku..., haaatzzchiii!" kalimat Yesung terputus karena bersin.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh dahi Yesung.

Namja manis itu menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik membelakanginya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau keluar?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya! Aku sedang mengkhawatirkanmu, Kim!" teriak Kyu kesal sambil menarik lengan Yesung untuk berbalik menatapnya.

Sayangnya mereka tak memperhatikan lantai kamar Yesung yang licin karena tetesan air hujan dari seragam Yesung yang basah kuyup. Tarikan di lengan Yesung membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Dan entah bagaimana prosesnya, saat ini adegan klise dalam drama televisi terjadi. Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas tubuh Yesung, karena tindakan sok pahlawannya yang mencoba untuk menahan tubuh Yesung, tapi justru terpelanting dan posisi Yesung yang semula hampir jatuh menindihnya, justru terbalik, menjadi di bawahnya. (ribet)

Mata sipit Yesung membola saat merasakan bukan hanya tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh menindihnya. Tapi juga bibir mereka yang menempel sempurna, membuatnya membeku. Sementara namja di atasnya justru baru menyadari posisi salah itu di detik selanjutnya.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani bergerak. Untuk beberapa saat posisi itu tak berubah. Dua pasang mata yang saling menatap dalam jarak yang teramat sangat dekat. Dan juga detak jantung yang melebihi batas normal.

"Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Yesung?"

Dan pada akhirnya suasana hening itu terusik oleh pekikan dua orang wanita dewasa yang kaget melihat anak-anak mereka.

.

"Memalukan sekali! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau mau membuat umma malu? Apa kata nyonya Kim nanti? Putra kesayanganku berniat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada putra manisnya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, tuan muda Cho!" omel ummanya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aish! Umma! Sudah aku katakan itu salah paham! Kami terpeleset dan, dan... yah seperti yang kalian lihat tadi! Itu tidak sengaja!" bantah Kyu.

"Aigo..., putra umma ternyata namja yang suka lari dari tanggungjawab! Pokoknya kalau sampai Yesungie ham-"

"Umma!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Apa-apaan semua ini? Bukankah seharusnya tak ada love scene dalam kisah ini? Beberapa saat sebelumnya ia bahkan sempat merasa marah dan membenci Kim Yesung karena cerita Key. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

Bagaimana bisa ia mencemaskan namja yang telah membuat saudaranya sakit hati? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?! Marahnya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

.

_**-heartbeat-**_

_._

Jinri tak bersuara mendengar cerita Kyu. Ternyata kakaknya sudah tahu perasaan Kim Yesung padanya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Kyuhyun sangat terpukul karena hal itu. Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Jonghyun.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu, Kyu?" tanya Jinri akhirnya.

"Dari teman Jonghyun. Namanya Key, dia sepupu Siwonnie."

Jinri mendesah. "Lupakan semua yang orang itu katakan. Mungkin saja Kim Yesung punya alasan lain."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap sesantai ini, Jinri'ah? Bukankah kau membencinya? Atau dari awal kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"I-itu..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, eoh? Wae?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku pikir, mungkin lebih baik kau tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau kau terus merasa bersalah pada Jonghyun oppa," ucap Jinri lirih.

"Cho Jonghyun pabboya! Dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri! Bodoh!" ucap Kyu dengan mata memanas.

Jinri memeluk pundak kakaknya. Berusaha membuatnya tenang. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang terluka. Kakaknya harus menanggung beban berat dari sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan tak pernah ia sadari.

.

Next day...

"Jonghyun hyung...!"

Cho Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang bergelanyut manja di lengannya sesaat setelah namja itu turun dari mobilnya.

"Key?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan diri dari namja cantik itu.

"Hei, Key! Lepaskan Kyuhyun!" ucap Siwon sambil menarik sepupunya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Kyuhyun hyung? Lalu Jonghyun hyung kemana?"

"Mianhae, Kyu. Hari ini Key pindah ke sekolah kita," ucap Siwon.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak peduli.

"Hmm, mianhae, kami duluan. Aku harus menemaninya mengurus kepindahannya. Ayo, Key!"

Siwon menarik tangan Key meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu baru saja akan menyusulnya saat melihat Yesung yang berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Apa flunya bertambah parah?

"Selamat pagi, Yesungie!" sapa Yoona sambil mengapit lengan Yesung.

Namja manis itu menoleh. "Selamat pagi," sahutnya dengan suara parau.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yoona sambil meraba kening Yesung.

"Hanya flu," jawabnya sambil menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

Yesung membuang muka seraya menarik Yoona agar mempercepat langkahnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihatnya. "Apa-apaan itu tadi, Kim Yesung? Kau menghindariku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukannya? Cih! Dia bahkan memamerkan yeojanya!" gerutunya.

-000-

Langkah Yesung terhenti di depan pintu kelasnya, saat melihat seorang namja cantik berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun, dan langsung menggandeng tangannya pergi. Dan si tampan pun mengikutinya tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

Deg! Jantung Yesung terasa nyeri melihatnya.

Ternyata ia memang masih menyukainya. Hanya melihatnya bersama namja lain saja bisa begitu menyakitinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Siapa namja tadi? Apa kekasih Kyuhyun sunbae?" tanya teman Yesung.

"Mollayo! Yang aku dengar dia siswa baru di kelas sebelah. Katanya sepupu Siwon sunbae," sahut yang lain.

"Pantas saja dia begitu cantik. Ternyata Choi Family," sambung yang lain lagi.

Yesung mendesah. Kenapa dia terganggu karena hal ini? Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun? Mereka bukan apa-apa, dan bukan siapa-siapa sebelumnya. Jadi pasti tak akan jadi soal jika hal itu terus berlaku untuk seterusnya kan?

Tapi..., kenapa rasanya tetap sakit? Sesakit inikah hati Jonghyun saat tahu perasaan Yesung bukan untuknya?

"Mianhae, hyungie...," ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.

_._

_**Tbc**_

_._

_Ada yang mengusulkan Wookkie atau Minnie sebagai sepupu abang Siwon. Tapi karena udah aku pakai di FF sebelumnya, jadi mereka pada minta break. Katanya nggak mau dikontrak peran orang ketiga lagi. Padahal kan orang ketiga di sini saya. Karena saya selalu ada diantara mereka. wkwkwkwk... tapi saya bukan setan lho..._

_Alasannya nggak memakai mereka, karena saya nggak tega buat mereka jadi orang ketiga terus. Hehehe, jadi terpilihlah Key Shinee. Usul siapa ya kemarin?_

_**Yesung kayak yeoja?** Sepertinya iya ya? Mungkin karena cerita aslinya dia cewek, jadi masih agak kebawa._

_**Jonghyun kemana? **Tunggu chap depan ya!_

_**Jonghyun siapa? **Jonghyun-Lee Cn Blue. Kalo Jjong Shinee, marganya Kim kan?_

_Pokoknya tengs atas reviewnya. Dan mianhae, jika ceritanya sedikit berbelit._

_Cloudsparkyu **– Dor4cloudELF** – dillah. elzaesaaashfi – **afifah. kulkasnyachangmin** – kyutiesung **– PurieCloudsYesungie** – cloudsition cungie – **SasaClouds **– AuraKim – **Jeremy kim 84** – iwsumpter – **indah. Lestari. 18** – ErmaClouds 13 – **Mylovelyyeye** – Kyusung'S 26 – **MeganLim** – cassandraelf – **babykyusung** – sisil. li24 – **Jy** – JustCallMeAzi – **miele. Ayu** – CloudSparkyuLove – **nin nina –** Harpaairiry –** Nakazawa Ryu**_

_Dan beberapa guest. Juga yang tak kesebut karena mungkin komennya setelah aku upload. Tengkyu..._

_Annyeong..._


	4. Chapter 4

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

**.**

_Hallooooooo..., mau ngomong apa ya? Pokoknya maaf kalo banyak salah kata dan penulisan dalam ff ini ne... ah iya, tokoh asli dalam cerita ini bernama Sacky (Kyu), Taku (Jonghyung), Yuva (Yesung) dan Rafa (Siwon) jadi kalo ada yang nemu nama-nama itu harap di serahkan ke kantor polisi terdekat. hehehe, maksudnya maaf kalo salah ketik...  
_

_Happy reading_

**.**

_**Yesung mendesah. Kenapa dia terganggu karena hal ini? Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun? Mereka bukan apa-apa, dan bukan siapa-siapa sebelumnya. Jadi pasti tak akan jadi soal jika hal itu terus berlaku untuk seterusnya kan?**_

_**Tapi..., kenapa rasanya tetap sakit? Sesakit inikah hati Jonghyun saat tahu perasaan Yesung bukan untuknya?**_

_"**Mianhae, hyungie...," ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 3 ready...**_

_**.**_

_Cinta adalah metamorfosa. Apapun yang mengawali cinta akan pula mengakhirinya._

Kyuhyun terdiam membaca tulisan yang ia yakini adalah tulisan tangan Jonghyun. Di depannya Key juga tak bersuara menunggu reaksi darinya. Tapi namja itu tak juga buka suara.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Key akhirnya, memancing ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Jonghyun hyung percaya, jika seseorang mengawali rasa cintanya dari persahabatan, pasti akan berakhir dengan persahabatan. Jika berawal dari kebencian maka akan berakhir dengan rasa yang sama," ucap Key.

Jonghyun memulai kisahnya, berpacaran dengan Kim Yesung, dengan sebelah hati. Ia berusaha meraih cinta yang bukan untuknya. Dia tahu, saat menerima cintanya, saat itu Yesung sedang menyukai namja lain, meski ia tak tahu pasti siapa namja itu. Jonghyun berharap, suatu saat cinta Yesung akan berubah.

Tapi ternyata cinta Yesung memang hanya untuk namja itu. Jonghyun hanya membohongi diri sendiri dengan menahan Yesung di sisinya.

Saat Jonghyun menyadari, bahwa namja lain yang Yesung sukai ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya sendiri, ia mulai berpikir untuk menyerah. Ia mengawali cintanya dengan sepihak, makanya ia berpikir untuk mengakhirinya secara sepihak pula.

"Bodoh!" Kyuhyun meremas kertas di depannya. "Dia selalu seperti itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepalanya?!"

"Kyuhyun hyung..."

"Aku memang tidak peka! Aku tidak pernah tahu perasaan Jonghyun yang sebenarnya...," sesal Kyuhyun.

Key menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. "Aniyo! Ini bukan salah hyung. Ini salah namja itu. Dia yang telah membuat Jonghyun hyung sakit hati!"

Kyu menggeleng. "Ani!" ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Key. "Ini salahku...," ucapnya dengan menahan airmatanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Hyung...,"

Kyuhyun memegangi dada kirinya. "Aku..., aku yang telah membunuhnya. Aku dua kali membunuhnya," ucap Kyu tanpa sadar seraya meninggalkan Key yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Mem-bunuh?"

Key membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Apa artinya Cho Jonghyun telah meninggal? Apa dia bunuh diri? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

...

Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia membolos dan sedang berada di atap sekolah.

Sejak berusia 6 tahun, Kyuhyun divonis menderita kelainan pada jantungnya. Dia tak boleh terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan tipe anak manis yang akan menuruti semua perkatakaan dokter dan orangtuanya. Dia senang bergerak dan bermain, hingga tak nampak bahwa ia sedang sakit. Dan setiap kali umma dan appanya memarahinya, Jonghyun akan membelanya. Apapun yang Kyu mau, Jonghyun akan selalu memenuhinya.

_._

_"**Jonghyunnie, jika suatu saat aku mati, jangan menangis, ne. Karena jika kau jatuh, maka umma dan appa juga akan jatuh. Karena kau adalah kekuatan kami," ucap Kyu suatu kali.**_

_**Jonghyun menoleh. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, eoh? Kau pikir kau akan mati?" bentaknya.**_

_"**Molla!" jawab Kyu sambil menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur Jonghyun. "Beberapa hari ini, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba jantungku berhenti dengan sendirinya."**_

_"**Buk!" sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas wajah Kyuhyun.**_

_"**Pabboya!"**_

_"**Ya!" protes Kyu. "Tapi sebelum aku mati**_ _**aku ingin mengenal, satu saja, orang yang bisa membedakan kita," lanjut Kyu dengan ekspresi serius.**_

_**Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatannya menulis lirik lagu. "Ada, pasti ada. Kau akan segera menemukannya," ucapnya dengan menahan sesak di dadanya.**_

_**Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sok tahu!" ucapnya dengan tawa lepasnya.**_

"_**Percayalah padaku. Kau akan bertemu dengannya, mendengar suaranya, dan menyentuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri," ucap Jonghyun lagi**__. __**"Sampai saat itu, kau akan tetap hidup. Dengan jantungku."**_

_**Tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Ditolehnya saudaranya yang duduk membelakanginya. Perlahan namja itu mendekat dan memeluk pundak saudara kembarnya dari belakang.**_

"_**Benar juga. Meski aku mati, aku akan tetap hidup dalam hatimu, dalam jantungmu. Gomawo, Jonghyunnie,"**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Airmatanya tak juga berhenti mengalir. Padahal dia adalah seorang namja. Rasanya memalukan sekali jika ada yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Tapi..., dia tak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Hari itu, sama sekali tak terlintas di pikirannya, bahwa Jonghyun akan pergi mendahuluinya. Juga bahwa seseorang yang mereka bicarakan itu ada. Dan Jonghyun telah lama mengenalnya.

"Mianhae, Jonghyunnie...," desahnya.

Namja tampan itu mendongak, menatap jauh ke angkasa. Mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak lagi jatuh. Tapi yang terlihat di matanya justru bayang masa lalunya. Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam kenangannya.

.

_**Kyuhyun memang tercatat sebagai siswa di sekolah yang sama dengan Jonghyun. Tapi dia jarang berada di sekolah. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Makanya, dia bahkan tak hafal dengan teman sekelasnya sekalipun.**_

_**Beberapa bulan setelah pembicaraannya dengan Jonghyun, penyakit Kyu kambuh dan mengharuskannya dirawat di rumahsakit yang lebih besar dan fasilitas yang memadahi. Makanya orangtuanya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Seoul. Padahal saat itu Jonghyun dan teman-temannya sedang mengikuti sebuah audisi.**_

"_**Mianhae, Jonghyunnie, gara-gara aku, umma dan appa tak bisa menemani dan mendukungmu," ucap Kyu. Mereka sedang berada di rumahsakit.**_

"_**Makanya, istirahatlah, agar bisa mendukungku di final nanti!" sahut Jonghyun yang datang untuk berpamitan pada Kyu. Ia harus kembali ke kota lama mereka.**_

_**Dengan bibir pucat, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Berjuanglah untukku juga, ne!" ucapnya lirih.**_

"_**Tentu saja. Makanya kau harus menungguku, arra!"**_

_**Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang," ucapnya lemah, pengaruh dari obat tidur yang diberikan dokter.**_

"_**Berjanjilah padaku!" ucap Jonghyun sambil mendekat pada Kyu.**_

"_**A-apa itu?" tanya Kyu semakin lemah.**_

"_**Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu di Gudang Kenangan milik kita. Kau harus menemukannya. Arra?!" perintah Jonghyun.**_

"_**Ke-kenapa harus?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai terpejam.**_

"_**Karena dengan menemukannya, kau juga akan menemukan orang yang kau cari. Seseorang yang bisa membedakan kita," bisik Jonghyun yang diiringi isakannya.**_

_**Sayangnya kalimat terakhir Jonghyun tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun. Namja itu telah jatuh tertidur.**_

_**Selama seminggu Cho Jonghyun pergi mengikuti rangkaian audisi yang diadakan sebuah Management artist. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras agar bisa lolos audisi dan masuk ke final yang akan diadakan di kota Seoul. Dan usaha itu berhasil.**_

_**Dengan hati gembira ia kembali ke kota tempat tinggal baru mereka itu. Sayangnya saat ia kembali, Kyu sedang koma.**_

_**Tepat saat bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di seberang rumah sakit tempat Kyu dirawat, appanya menelpon. Beliau mengatakan, Kyuhyun koma. Dan mungkin tak akan tertolong lagi. Jonghyun yang panik langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan yang tengah ramai. Dan...**_

"_**Bruak...!"**_

_**Tubuh Jonghyun terpental sangat jauh setelah sebuah mobil menabraknya. Darah mengalir membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan denyut nadinya yang mulai melemah.**_

_**Jonghyun tak ingat apapun setelahnya. Namun ia masih dapat mendengar kepanikan orang-orang yang langsung membawanya ke rumahsakit di depan tempat kecelakaan.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun? Ani, kau pasti Cho Jonghyun. Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang gawat darurat. Bawa ke ruang operasai. Palli!" perintah seorang dokter.**_

_**Jonghyun mengenali suaranya. Dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun. Tangan Jonghyun bergerak menggapai tangan dokter itu.**_

"_**Anak muda, kau tenang saja. Kami pasti menolongmu," ucap dokter itu, mencoba menenangkan Jonghyun.**_

_**Jonghyun menggeleng lemah. "Kyu-hyun..., jantungku...," ucapnya terbata.**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Un-tuknya...," ucap Jonghyun lagi sambil mencengkram dada kirinya. "To-long...," ucapnya yang disusul terlepasnya cengkramnya di lengan sang dokter. Nafasnya terhenti seiring jatuhnya tangan itu.**_

_**.**_

_**Yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat saat ia membuka mata adalah wajah berduka seluruh keluarganya.**_

"_**Umma?" ucapnya memanggil ibunya.**_

"_**Ne, chagi...," ucap sang ibu seraya mendekat.**_

"_**Appa akan memanggil dokter," ucap sang appa sembari menekan sebuah tombol di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Dimana Jinri?" tanya Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Tentu saja dia sekolah, chagiya!" ucap sang umma seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Lalu Jonghyun?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang begitu lemah.**_

_**Tak ada jawaban. Ummanya justru memalingkan wajahnya, sementara sang appa hanya tersenyum menatapnya.**_

"_**Permisi, kami akan memeriksa pasien," ucap seorang dokter sambil memasuki ruang rawat bersama beberapa perawat.**_

"_**Kami akan menunggu di luar," ucap appa Kyu lalu menuntun istrinya keluar.**_

"_**Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyuhyun'ssi?" tanya sang dokter.**_

_**Kyuhyun menoleh pada dokter itu. "Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku merasa jantungku terasa lain. Seperti bukan milikku," ucapnya.**_

_**Dokter itu tertawa. "Benarkah?"**_

"_**Ne," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meraba dada kirinya.**_

_**Terasa ada bekas jahitan. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Jantung itu bukan miliknya.**_

"_**Apa ada orang baik yang memberikan jantungnya padaku, uisa?"**_

_**Dokter menarik nafas panjang. "Bagimana menurutmu, anak muda? Apa kau merasa jantung itu bukan milikmu?"**_

"_**Molla! Tapi sepertinya begitu. Aku mengenal detak jantungku sendiri. Jantungku tak pernah berdetak seteratur ini," ucap Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Beristirahatlah. Bukankah kau ingin kembali ke sekolah?"**_

"_**Apa aku bisa kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.**_

"_**Ne, asal kau menuruti semua yang kami katakan, kau bisa segera melakukannya."**_

"_**Arraseo. Aku pasti akan sembuh. Tunggu saja Cho Jonghyun, aku akan segera menyusulmu!" ucap Kyuhyun.**_

_**Dokter itu tersenyum seraya membelai kepala Kyuhyun. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada namja muda itu.**_

_**Minggu berikutnya Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Dan yang pertama kali ia cari adalah Jonghyun yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Bahkan Kyuhyun lelah untuk menghubunginya, karena tak pernah tersambung.**_

"_**Jonghyunnie?" panggil Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu kamar Jonghyun. Tapi kamar itu kosong dan tampak sangat rapi.**_

"_**Jonghyun! Cho Jonghyun! Burning Hyun kau dimana?" panggilnya berulang-ulang pada kembarannya, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.**_

_**Dengan kesal Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan menyusul ummanya yang sedang membereskan kamarnya.**_

"_**Umma!" panggilnya.**_

"_**Ne, Kyu?"**_

"_**Dimana Jonghyun?" tanyanya.**_

_**Sang umma tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Jonghyun..."**_

"_**Apa dia diterima sebagai trainee?"**_

"_**Hmm...," jawab sang umma ambigu.**_

"_**Cih! Dasar! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak pamit padaku? Seharusnya dia menemuiku kan?!" gerutu Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Dia pergi saat kau dioperasi, Kyu..."**_

"_**Tetap saja! Bukankah seharusnya dia menungguku keluar dari ruang operasi?! Apa dia tidak senang aku sembuh?!"**_

"_**Kyuhyun!" teriak sang umma sembari menampar putra kesayangannya.**_

"_**U-umma?" sentak Kyuhyun kaget.**_

"_**Kau tahu Jonghyun bukan orang seperti itu!"**_

"_**Mi-mianhae. Kyu tahu, Jonghyun bukan orang seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Kyu sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan ummanya.**_

_**Wanita itu tersentak. "Mianhae, Kyu."**_

_**Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. "Tapi..., apa Jonghyun benar-benar tidak bisa menemuiku? Apa management tak mengijinkannya pulang sehari saja?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tak bisa menghubungi saudara kembarnya.**_

_**Ummanya tak menjawab. Justru berbalik membelakanginya. Pundaknya terlihat bergetar menahan isakannya.**_

"_**U-umma? Umma gwenchana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**_

"_**Kyuhyun...?" suara Jinri. "Kau sudah pulang? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya adik perempuannya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia memang tak diperbolehkan terlalu sering datang ke rumahsakit oleh kedua orangtuanya.**_

"_**Jinri'ah, Jonghyun kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Ne?" ucap Jinri sambil melepas pelukannya.**_

"_**Kenapa umma tak mau mengatakannya? Dimana Jonghyun? Kenapa umma menangis?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Jinri.**_

"_**Oppa..., oppa pergi...," ucap Jinri lirih.**_

"_**Pergi? Ke-kemana?"**_

_**Jinri mengangguk lemah. "Ke surga," ucapnya.**_

"_**Mwo? Jangan bercanda!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menggoncang tubuh adiknya dengan kasar.**_

_**Jinri mulai terisak. "Aniyo..., itu benar. Oppa meninggal, Kyuhyunnie. Oppa meninggalkan kita..."**_

_**Kyuhyun melepaskan adiknya, lalu menoleh pada ummanya. "Ini bohong kan? Umma ini bohong kan? Jonghyun masih hidup kan, umma?"**_

"_**Mianhae, Kyu...," ucap sang umma dengan suara bergetar.**_

"_**Mwo? Kenapa umma minta maaf?"**_

"_**Jonghyun kecelakaan..."**_

"_**A-apa?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuh sang umma lalu mennyentuh pipi wanita itu yang telah basah oleh airmata. "Umma..."**_

_**Umma menggenggam tangan Kyu di wajahnya. "Jonghyun mengalami kecelakaan saat kau koma. Dan dia..., dia...," kalimat umma tak terselesaikan dan justru tergantikan oleh isakannya ang semakin nyata terdengar.**_

"_**Andwae! Ini bohong kan? Kalian hanya ingin mengetes jantung baruku kan? Kalian bercanda kan?"**_

_**Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa sangat lemas. Namja itu jatuh terduduk di depan sang umma. Tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan meraba dada kirinya. Jantung barunya berdetak sangat kencang. Detakannya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.**_

_**Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Umma, ini jantung siapa?"**_

"_**Ne?"**_

_**Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sang umma. "Jantung ini terasa aneh. Seolah punya jiwa sendiri. Dia seperti ingin berbicara padaku."**_

"_**Apa yang sedang kau katakan, chagiya?" tanya sang umma sambil berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Putranya tak segera menjawab. Hanya menatapnya dengan mata basah.**_

"_**Apa ini jantung Jonghyun? Umma, ini milik Jonghyun kan?"**_

_**Ummanya tergagap. Tak pernah ia sangka, Kyuhyun akan menyadarinya secepat ini. Ternyata ikatannya dengan Jonghyun sangatlah dalam. Bahkan terlalu dalam. Tak ada jawaban yang bisa ia berikan selain isakannya yang semakin menjadi.**_

"_**Jadi..., ini benar milik Jonghyun? Dia meninggal karena aku? Aku yang telah membunuhnya?"**_

_**Jari-jari umma bergerak menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, dan perlahan mulai melingkari pundaknya.**_

"_**Aniyo..., kau tidak membunuh siapapun. Jonghyun juga tidak meninggal. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti ini," ucap sang umma mencoba menenangkan.**_

"_**Tapi..."**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun, dengar! Jonghyun tidak mati. Dia hanya pergi dari kita. Dia pergi, untuk membawamu kembali pada keluarga ini. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena itu artinya, kau menyalahkan keputusan Jonghyun. Kau harus hidup lebih baik lagi, demi Jonghyun. Arraseo?!"**_

_**Kyuhyun terdiam. Meski masih terisak, namun air matanya mulai mereda. Ummanya benar. Mulai hari ini, dia hidup bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Di dalam tubuhnya, ada jantung Jonghyun. Ini adalah hidup Jonghyun juga.**_

_**.**_

"Teng..., teng...!"

Dentang lonceng tanda istirahat berakhir terdengar keras. Kyuhyun tersentak, terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya tentang Jonghyun. Kenangan yang telah lama terkubur, kini kembali terusik.

"Mianhae..., Jonghyun. Meski aku adalah hyungmu, tapi aku rasa, kau lebih dewasa dariku. Mianhae, karena telah merampas hidupmu...," sesalnya.

.

**-heartbeat-**

.

Siwon mengejar Yesung, dan menarik lengan namja itu, menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak masuk ke bus.

"Sunbae?" ucap Yesung kaget.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Hampir saja," ucapnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Choi Siwon kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung yang sangat menggemaskan saat sedang bingung.

"Kau ketinggalan sesuatu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun," ucapnya.

"Itu milikmu. Ya, meskipun aku mendapatkannya dari oranglain, aku yakin, itu milikmu," ucap Siwon.

Yesung semakin bingung dengan ucapan Siwon. Sesaat ia terdiam. Memikirkan hal itu. Dan sejenak kemudian tampak matanya yang melebar, dan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Ba-bagaimana sunbae bi-bisa tahu?" tanyanya gugup saat menyadari benda apa yang terbungkus rapi itu. Komik miliknya.

"Lain kali jangan minta tolong pada orang lain, tapi berikan langsung padaku, ne?" ucap Siwon sambil menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Mwo?!" wajah Yesung kembali berubah. "A-aniyo..., aku tidak begitu. Bukan aku yang menyukai sunbae. Aku hanya..."

Senyum di bibir Siwon sedikit memudar. Namun detik selanjutnya ekspresinya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Arra! Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung. Wajahnya merona menahan malu. Untunglah Siwon mengembalikannya langsung padanya dan bukan pada Yoona. Kalau tidak, pasti yeoja itu akan salah pahan dengan ucapan Siwon barusan. Mungkin dia akan berfikir Yesung sengaja memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Siwon.

"Gomawo, sunbae," ucap Yesung akhirnya dengan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

Deg! Jantung Siwon kembali konsleting karena ekspresi manis namja di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah terpesona pada namja manis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Annyeong," ucap Yesung sembari sedikit membungkuk, memberi salam pada seniornya, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Siwon sambil menangkap tangan Yesung. Lagi.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanyanya.

Mata Yesung sedikit mengerjab. "Ah..., mianhae, tapi aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Permisi," ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon dan kembali berbalik meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

Si tampan tak bereaksi. Masih terdiam menatap punggung namja manis itu. Apa dia sudah ditolak? Ani. Ini baru awal kan? Bahkan ia belum memulainya.

Tak jauh darinya beberapa yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menatapnya kesal.

"Kim Yesung!" geram mereka hampir bersamaan.

...

Langkah Yesung terpaksa terhenti saat beberapa orang menghadangnya. Namja manis itu mendongak, menatap orang-orang yang telah menghalangi jalannya.

"Kim Yesung?" ucap seorang kakak tingkatnya yang juga noona dari teman sekelasnya. (Saya malas mencari nama)

"Ne?"

"Ikut kami!" ucap yeoja itu seraya memberi kode agar teman-temannya membawa Yesung.

"Lepaskan! Apa masalah kalian, eoh?" ucapnya sambil menepis tangan orang-orang itu.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya! Apa maumu mendekati Choi Siwon kami, eoh?"

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Dengar! Jangan harap bisa memonopoli Choi Siwon untuk dirimu sendiri!" ucap yeoja itu sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga membentur tembok di belakangnya.

Yesung tak bergeming. Membiarkan orang-orang itu melampiaskan kebenciannya padanya. Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena tanpa sengaja dia melihat Yoona. Yeoja itu tampak kecewa menatapnya. Seperti yang lainnya, yeoja itu sepertinya juga salam paham padanya.

"Yoona...!" panggil Yesung sambil menerobos orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya, saat sahabatnya berbalik.

Tapi yeoja itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Bahkan ia memilih untuk pindah tempat duduk, menghindarinya. Sampai jam pelajaran berakhir pun, Yoona tak mau bicara padanya.

"Yoona, kita harus bicara!" ucap Yesung mwnghadang langkah Yoona keluar dari kelas mereka, begitu pelajaran berakhir.

"Tidak perlu," ucap yeoja itu dingin.

"Tapi kau salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau..."

"Kalau Siwon sunbae akan mengembalikan kadonya?" potong Yoona dengan nada sinis.

"Ne?"

"Atau sebenarnya benar kata Siwon Sunbae, bahwa sebenarnya kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Sebenarnya kau tahu kan kalau Siwon Sunbae akan mengembalikan kado itu padamu? Kau ingin mempermalukan aku?"

"Ya! Im Yoona! Berapa lama kau mengenalku? Apa aku orang yang seperti itu?!"

"Karena aku lebih percaya pada mata dan telingaku sendiri, Kim Yesung!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

"Yoona, aku mohon. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sekali saja?" pinta Yesung sambil menahan lengan Yoona.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Yesung! Jangan bersikap seperti yeoja!" teriak Yoona kesal seraya menepis tangan Yesung dan meninggalkannya.

Namja itu tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoona bersikap sangat kasar padanya. Hanya karena seorang namja, persahabatan mereka hancur begitu saja. Padahal niatnya benar-benar tulus ingin membantu Yoona menyatakan perasaannya.

Dengan gontai, namja manis itu kembali ke mejanya, memasukan buku-bukunya. Gerakannya sempat terhenti saat melihat kotak kayu yang seharusnya tersimpan rapi di kamarnya ternyata terbawa di dalam tasnya.

Namja manis itu mengambilnya, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya membawanya keluar dari kelasnya, tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun berdiri di luar kelasnya dan mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Yoona.

Kedua namja itu melanjutkan langkahnya bersamaan, dari arah yang berlawanan, tanpa melihat ke depan. Dan sudah dapat diduga, keduanya bertabrakan, hingga menyebabkan buku-buku yang Kyuhyun bawa, jatuh berserakkan. Begitupun kotak kayu milik Yesung yang ikut jatuh dan terlempar.

"Mianhae, K-Kyuhyun Sunbae?" ucap Yesung sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Oh, ne. Ada sedikit urusan," ucap Yesung sambil membantu Kyuhyun memunguti buku-buku Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh wajah Yesung. "Wajahmu pucat."

Yesung terhenyak, lalu menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun darinya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Ah, tentusaja. Kau kan sudah terbiasa menyakiti orang lain. Jadi kau tak mungkin merasakan sakit kan?" sindirnya.

"A-apa?"

"Jonghyun," ucap Kyu pendek, seraya menarik buku yang Yesung pungut dan meninggalkannya. Namun langkah itu terhenti saat melihat sebuah kotak yang ia yakini milik Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun menunduk mengambil benda itu. Namja tampan itu tersentak saat membuka kotak itu. Sebuah patung Kristal berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan namanya. Namja tampan itu menoleh, menatap tajam pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyimpan namaku, apalagi di dalam hati."

"Itu...,pemberian Jonghyun hyung...," ucap Yesung gugup.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia pura-pura tak terjadi apapun di hatinya.

"Benda seperti ini, lebih baik dibuang," ucapnya sambil membanting patung itu hingga hancur berkeping, seiring hancurnya hati Yesung.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Gimana... gimana? Apa feelnya dapet? Atau hanya saya yang nangis pas ngetik bagian Jonghyun dalam kenangan Kyuhyun? Coment pliz..._

_Ah, karena ini saya upload barengan chap kemarin, mianhae kalo gak sebutin satu-satu. Tapi tengs buat reviewnya. Gomawooooo..._

_ff ini aku update awal, karena untuk hari senin/selasa (jadwal update seharusnya) nanti, mungkin bakal buat update ff utangan saya. ditunggu aja ya...(PD amat)_

_See ya!_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

**.**

_Mianhanda..., setelah minggu lalu post lebih awal, minggu ini justru telat. Hehehe... maagku kambuh. Udah diobatin gak sembuh-sembuh, eh, sembuhnya cuman sepele. Cuman disuruh makan biscuit marie. Woow!_

_ Oke dah, kita lanjut ajah!_

_Happy reading!_

_._

"_**Benda seperti ini, lebih baik dibuang," ucapnya sambil membanting patung itu hingga hancur berkeping, seiring hancurnya hati Yesung.**_

_._

_**Chap 4**_

_._

"Andwae...!" teriak Yesung, namun terlambat.

Tanpa sadar Yesung bangkit dan menampar namja di depannya dengan keras. Terlalu keras hingga membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun berdarah.

"Kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk menghancurkan kenangan dari Jonghyun hyung!" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun meraba pipinya. "Kenangan? Kenangan saat kau meninggalkan Jonghyun?" sindirnya.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Yesung menggeleng tak percaya. Ia tak sanggup bicara. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Satu tetes airmatanya jatuh saat namja itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Namja itu menunduk, menatap serpihan kristal yang ia hancurkan tadi. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan berjongkok memunguti serpihan itu satu-persatu dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Hei, Kyu! Lama sekali?" panggil Siwon yang menyusulnya.

"Aku sibuk. Bawa saja bukunya ke kelas," ucapnya.

Dahi Siwon berkerut mendengarnya. "Sibuk?"

"Ne! Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku!" ucap Kyu dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa menoleh.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Siwon memungguti buku-buku milik teman sekelas mereka, lalu berlalu tanpa banyak bertanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memunguti serpihan hati milik Yesung.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada selembar kertas diantara serpihan itu.

"So long...?" ucapnya membaca tulisan tangan yang ia yakini tulisan Jonghyun.

Apa artinya, Jonghyun yang meninggalkan Yesung? Bukan sebaliknya? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Batinnya.

...

Choi Siwon berlari mengejar Yesung yang menuju kelasnya. Berulang kali ia memanggilnya, namun namja manis itu justru mempercepat langkahnya. Apa namja manis itu sedang menghindarinya?

"Sunbae!" seseorang mencengkram lengan Siwon saat namja itu hampir berhasil menyusul Yesung.

Siwon menoleh.

"Sunbae, untuk apa kau mengejar Kim Yesung?" tanya namja teman sekelas Yesung yang juga adik dari salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Mianhae, aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Dan aku rasa itu bukan urusan kalian," ucap namja tampan itu.

"Tapi...,"

"Bisa lepaskan aku?"

"Sunbae! Kami ini mencemaskanmu, dia tak semanis wajahnya. Dia bahkan memanfaatkan sahabatnya untuk mendekatimu."

"Mwo?" sentak Siwon. "Darimana kalian..."

"Sunbae, lebih jauhi Kim Yesung. Namja munafik seperti itu tidak pantas mendapat perhatianmu."

"Apa?"

"Kami akan melindungimu dari orang-orang seperti Kim Yesung."

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda! Jangan coba untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya! Atau kalian akan menyesalinya! Arraseo!" marah namja tampan itu seraya berbalik meninggalkan namja yang menghadangnya.

Dengan kesal namja Choi itu kembali ke kelasnya, dan membating tasnya di atas mejanya. Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun, tersentak karenanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

Siwon tak menyahut. Hanya menoleh ke jendela di seberang kelasnya. Tapi nihil. Sang pemilik tempat itu memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"Kyu, kau ingat Kim Heechul?" tanya Siwon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin berteman dekat dengannya. Seperti denganmu. Tapi mereka terus menerornya hingga memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Dia pasti sangat membenciku," sesal namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Dia ingat. Kim Heechul adalah teman Kyuhyun di Junior High, setelah pindah ke Seoul. Lalu Kyuhyun memperkenalkannya pada Siwon. Karena Kim Heechul adalah namja yang cantik, kedekatan mereka membuat para fans Siwon cemburu dan memusuhinya. Hingga akhirnya namja itu keluar dari sekolah karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang ia terima.

"Aku takut hal itu akan terulang," ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Apa artinya kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tebaknya.

Siwon menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban darinya. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat dari matanya, bahwa ia tak salah tebak.

"Kalau kau takut, lebih baik kau berhenti," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Siwon tersentak mendengarnya.

"Dengar, Pangeran Choi, jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, kau harus berani menahan resiko apapun. Kau harus menjaga dan melindunginya. Tapi jika itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum, lebih baik kau lupakan saja. Karena dialah yang akan terluka," ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum miris. "Apa begitu sulit bersamaku? Aku juga namja biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lirih. "Tapi..., sebenarnya kau sedang membicarakan siapa?"

"Itu...,"

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan jawabannya saat guru mereka masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini bapak ingin memberikan form untuk kalian isi. Tapi tunggu sebentar, bapak meninggalkannya di kantor, " ucap namja paruh baya itu.

"Tok.., tok!"

"Ah, itu dia. Masuklah, Kim Yesung," ucap sang guru yang ternyata meminta tolong pada Yesung untuk membawakan form miliknya.

Tanpa bicara Yesung mendekati meja guru dan meletakkan form itu di sana. Lalu membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

Mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus mengekor kemana namja manis itu melangkah.

"Ya! Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kalian lihat, eoh?!" teriak yeoja di belakang mereka. Kesal karena namja yang ia sukai menatap oranglain seserius itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak, nona?" tanya sang guru.

"Mianhae, tapi namja yang baru saja keluar itu...,"

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia hanya mengantar formulir yang bapak minta, apa itu mengganggu kalian?"

"A-aniyo. Mianhae," jawab yeoja (yang lagi-lagi saya malas mencarikan nama) itu.

"Dan kalian berdua, tuan Choi dan tuan Cho! Bagikan formulir ini pada semua teman kalian! Ingat, isi formulir itu sesuai dengan apa yang benar-benar kalian inginkan setelah lulus dari sekolah ini. Kalian harus menentukan kemana tujuan kalian setelah lulus dan alasannya," ucap guru mereka sambil membagi formulir itu menjadi dua dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua namja itu segera berdiri dari bangku mereka dan membagikan form itu kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin kalian tulis sebelum menyerahkannya padaku."

Siwon yang sudah selesai membagikan form miliknya segera duduk kembali sementara Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian dengan membawa dua lembar form itu untuk mereka berdua.

Namja tampan itu mendesah membaca berbagai bertanyaan yang ada di sana. Belum terpikir olehnya, dia akan melanjutkan kuliah ke mana dan mengambil jurusan apa. Karena dulu, setiap kali menentukan sekolah lanjutan, dia selalu bertanya pada Jonghyun. Apapun yang terbaik menurut Jonghyun, maka bagi Kyuhyun, itu juga yang terbaik. Tapi sekarang...

"Hei, Kyu, apa kau akrab dengan Kim Yesung?" tanya Siwon setengah berbisik yang memaksa Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Aku? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" jawab Kyu dengan berbisik pula.

"Aniyo..., hanya saja, sepertinya kemarin aku sempat melihat kalian bertengkar."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Bertengkar? Kami tidak melakukannya," ucapnya mengelak.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir karena itulah kau kesal," sahut Siwon.

"Dia..., mantan kekasih adik laki-lakiku," ucap Kyu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon pada kertas di tangannya.

Sementara Siwon masih menatapnya penasaran. Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka berteman, dan baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengatakan dia punya adik laki-laki. Siwon tidak tahu kalau dia punya saudara lain selain Jinri.

"Tapi..., kenapa kau menanyakannya? A-apa kau..."

"A-aniyo..., aku hanya..., itu...," gugup Siwon.

Dada Kyuhyun berdesir melihar reaksi Siwon. Sepertinya tebakannya benar. Sahabatnya sedang jatuh cinta. Dan itu pada Kim Yesung. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang karenanya. Entah, apakah karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, atau karena cinta Jonghyun masih tertinggal di sana.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa memaksaku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?" ucapnya lirih.

"Ne?" tanya Siwon. Berpikir Kyuhyun sedang berbicara padanya. Tapi namja berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Siwon mengangkat bahu, Seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Berharap bisa menemukan Yesung di sana. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tak terlihat.

.

**-heartbeat-**

.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang. Gara-gara seorang Choi Siwon, semua orang memusuhinya. Apa-apaan ini? Dia kan bukan Geum JanDi dan namja Choi itu juga bukan Gu JunPyo atau siapapun itu. Kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seolah Yesung adalah lalat yang sedang berusaha hinggap di atas makanan berkelas? Apa Choi Siwon itu milik bersama? Dasar orang-orang yang aneh!

"Bruk!" seseorang menabrak Yesung dari belakang.

"Mianhae, aku tidak melihat jalan. Terlalu banyak buku yang aku bawa," ucap namja manis yang menabraknya.

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja. Apa perlu aku bantu?" tanya Yesung menawarkan bantuannya pada namja manis itu.

"Jeongmal? Kau tidak keberatan?" seru namja itu senang,

"Ne, mau di bawa ke mana?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengambil sebagian buku yang namja manis itu bawa.

"Ke..., kelas 2.2, ke kelasku," ucap namja itu.

"Kau kelas 2.2? Kelasku di sebelahmu. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Oh, aku baru pindah."

"Kau...," Yesung menatap namja yang berjalan di sampingnya lekat-lekat. Ia sedikit terhenyak saat ingat. Bahwa namja di sampingnya adalah namja yang beberapa kali sering ia lihat bersama Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena hal itu.

"Ne? Aku kenapa?"

Yesung mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aniyo, aku hanya ingat pernah melihatmu bersama Kyuhyun Sunbae."

"Ne, namaku Choi Kibum. Kau bisa memanggilku Key. Kau?"

"Kim Yesung imnida," jawab Yesung.

"Kim Yesung? Sepertinya tidak asing?" ucap Key. "Ah, apa kau tahu saat pertama melihat Cho Kyuhyun aku berpikir dia adalah Cho Jonghyun. Ternyata aku salah...," ucap Key sambil tertawa.

Yesung tersentak. Namja ini..., mengenal Jonghyun juga? Dia siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Cho bersaudara?

"Cho Jonghyun...," ucap Yesung tanpa sadar.

Key menoleh. "Cho Jonghyun itu saudara kembar Cho Kyuhyun, aku juga baru tahu belum lama ini. ah..., aku penasaran ingin melihat mereka bersama. Tapi sayang, Jonghyun hyung sudah meninggal. Huuhh..., aku merindukannya...," ucap Key.

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat mendengar ucapan terakhir namja manis itu. Cho Jonghyun..., meninggal? Benarkah yang tadi dia dengar? Benarkah namja malaikat itu telah pergi untuk selamanya? Tapi..., kenapa?

"Hei..., Kim Yesung, apa kau lelah?" panggil Key karena Yesung tak menyusulnya.

"Ah, ani, hanya..., bukan apa-apa," ucapnya dan berlari kecil mengejar Key.

_._

Key menatap Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Kim Yesung? Entah kenapa nama itu familiar.

Namja itu masih mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang nama itu. Kim Yesung, nama yang tak biasa. Tak banyak orang Korea dengan nama seperti itu. Tak seperti namanya yang banyak dimiliki orang.

_._

_"**Jonghyun hyung, apa lagu ini juga untuk namjachingumu?" goda Jungshin pada Jonghyun yang sedang memainkan gitarnya menunggu giliran tampil.**_

_**Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Kami sudah berpisah, Jungshin'ah," jawabnya.**_

_"**Jongmalyo? Kalau begitu boleh aku mendekatinya?" seru Minhyuk.**_

_"**Ya!" protes Jonghyun.**_

_"**Jangan menggodanya, Minhyuk'ah. Kim Yesung itu selamanya akan ada di hati Jonghyun. Jangan mengusiknya, arraseo!" ucap Yonghwa sambil menepuk kepala Minhyuk dengan buku liriknya.**_

_**.**_

"Dia..., Kim Yesung?" ucap Key ragu.

Benarkah dia Kim Yesung yang sama? Namja yang Jonghyun cintai? Namja yang menyukai Kyuhyun?

Key mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dia membencinya. Membenci siapapun yang telah membuat Jonghyun sakit hati.

...

"Plack...!" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yesung.

Bahkan namja manis itu belum memahami situasi apa yang sedang ia hadapi, saat tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan tamparan itu dari namja manis yang pagi tadi bahkan bersikap sangat ramah padanya. Apa ini juga karena Choi Siwon?

"K-Key?" ucapnya kaget. Untung saja tak ada orang lain lagi di kelasnya. Jadi tak ada yang melihat hal mengejutkan ini.

"Kau..., kau Kim Yesung yang sama kan? Kau namja yang telah menyakiti Jonghyun hyung. Kau namja yang telah membuatnya sangat terluka!" tuduh Key.

"M-mwo...?"

"Kau, aku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup tenang Kim Yesung! Karena kau telah membuat orang yang aku sukai menderita. Kau yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mati. Kau pembunuh!" ucap Key penuh penekanan.

"A-apa? Andwae! Tidak mungkin, kau bohong!"

"Ani! Jonghyun hyung telah meninggal. Dan kaulah satu-satunya yang patut disalahkan! Kau yang membuatnya bunuh diri!"

Yesung menggeleng keras. "Kau bohong! Jonghyun hyung bukan namja lemah, dia tidak akan melakukan itu!" ucapnya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Key.

Namja itu menepis tangan Yesung. "Lihatlah, ternyata namja yang Jonghyun sukai adalah namja yang sangat kasar. Dia pasti sangat kecewa!" sindirnya.

Yesung jatuh terduduk di kursinya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia membencimu dan akan semakin membencimu jika kau terus mendekatinya. Karena kau telah membuatnya terpisah dari saudaranya. Kau dengar itu Kim Yesung?" ucap Key lagi seraya keluar dari kelas Yesung.

Sementara namja manis itu tak menyahut sepatah katapun. Ia masih terlalu terkejut mendengar berita kematian Jonghyun. Dan benarkah itu karenanya? Benarkah Cho Jonghyun bunuh diri karenanya? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Jerit hatinya.

...

Yesung melangkah gontai keluar dari kelasnya. Matanya masih memerah karena tangisannya. Hatinya sesak tiap kali mengingat ucapan namja bernama Key itu. Meski tak sepenuhnya ia percaya, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkalnya. Sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, Yesung tak pernah melihat Jonghyun. Padahal Cho twins itu tak pernah terpisahkan.

Inikah alasannya kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap sangat kasar padanya? Karena Jonghyun. Karena Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Yesung telah sangat jahat pada saudaranya.

"Lepaskan! Apa mau kalian, eoh?" teriakan seseorang membuat langkah Yesung terhenti. Namja manis itu menoleh.

"Ayolah cantik, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain."

"Jangan bercanda! Kalian tidak tahu siapa oppaku?"

"Oppa? Kamilah oppamu, kau mengerti?" ucap namja yang sepertinya sedang mabuk itu.

Yesung menghela nafas kesal. Beberapa seniornya memang menyebalkan. padahal mereka punya predikat sekolah favorit. Tapi beberapa sunbae mereka justru sering mengganggu hoobae atau siswa dari sekolah lain. Tapi kali ini mereka sangat keterlaluan. Mereka bahkan berani mabuk di lingkungan sekolah.

"Sunbae!" panggil Yesung saat para namja itu menarik lengan yeoja tadi.

"Oh, Kim Yesung. Kau mau bergabung?"

"Ani. Tapi kau mengganggu orang yang salah," ucap Yesung.

"Aish! Apa maumu, eoh? Dengar Kim Yesung. Jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Kau tidak kapok, berniat menolong teman, tapi dibenci semua orang. Jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu kami!"

Yesung tertawa lirih. Bahkan orang mabuk pun tahu posisinya. Tapi sahabatnya sama sekali tak mempercayainya.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya biar aku katakan. Nama agasshi ini, Cho Jinri. Dan pasti sunbaedeul tahu kan siapa satu-satunya namja bermarga Cho di sini? Annyeong...," pamit Yesung seraya mengangguk dan berbalik.

"M-mwo? Wa-wakil ketua OSIS, Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap mereka bareng.

"Ne, itu oppaku," jawab Jinri.

"Mi-mianhae, agasshi..., kami tidak tahu. Mianhae. Ayo pergi!"

Jinri tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan orang-orang tadi. Punya seorang kakak berjuluk iblis ternyata berguna juga.

"Gomawo!" teriaknya pada Yesung. Membuat namja itu tersentak dan menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Aku bilang terimakasih," ucap Jinri kesal.

Yesung tak menyahut. Tak menyangka yeoja itu akan berterimakasih padanya.

"Cih! Kenapa malah melamun? Dasar!"

Yesung tersentak. "Ma-maaf. Apa kau mencari Kyuhyun Sunbae?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne. Dan dia meninggalkanku. Teman sekelasnya bilang dia pulang dengan sepupu Siwon oppa. Aish, menyebalkan! Tau begitu aku langsung pergi saja!" gerutu Jinri.

"Em..., Cho Jinri'ssi, boleh aku bertanya?"

Jinri melirik Yesung. "Karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu," ucapnya.

Yesung meremas tangannya sendiri. "Itu..., seseorang mengatakan padaku, bahwa Jonghyun hyung telah pergi. Apa itu... benar?" tanya Yesung ragu.

Jinri tersentak. "Apa Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya?"

"Aniyo..., dia bilang dia menyukai Jonghyun hyung. Dan dia mengatakan, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas disalahkan atas kepergian hyungie. Apa itu benar?"

"Mwo? Me-menyukai oppaku?" ulang Jinri.

"Jinri'ssi, aku mohon katakan padaku, namja itu berbohong kan? Hyungie tidak mungkin bunuh diri, dia tidak mungkin meninggal kan? Aku mohon katakan padaku...," pinta Yesung.

"Mwo? Bunuh diri?" sentak Jinri. Tangan Yeoja itu terkepal menahan kekesalan hatinya.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling dia benci di dunia ini, maka tanpa berpikir lagi, Jinri akan menjawab Kim Yesung-lah orangnya. Karena dia telah menyakiti hati Jonghyun oppanya, dan membuat Kyuhyun oppanya diliputi rasa bersalah. Tapi dia bersumpah, siapapun yang mengatakan kakaknya mati bunuh diri sangatlah keterlaluan.

"Mianhae..., aku tidak bermaksud..., aku..., jeongmal mianhaeyo...," sesal Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau ini namja kan? Kenapa kau menangis?! Oppaku tidak pernah bunuh diri! Kenapa kau bisa percaya pada hal bodoh seperti itu, eoh? Kau pikir oppaku namja yang lemah sepertimu! Dia namja yang kuat. Dia pahlawan kami! Jadi singkirkan pikiran bodoh itu, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" teriak Jinri kesal.

.

**-heartbeat-**

.

Hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi tak terasa lembut bagi Kyuhyun. Ia justru merasa, semilir angin ini membawa berjuta kenangan pahit dari masa lalunya. Desiran angin yang beradu dengan dedaunan, terdengar seperti tangis kekesalan Jonghyun padanya. Perasaan itu sebelumnya tak pernah ada setiap ia berkunjung ke makam Jonghyun. Tapi hari ini, perasaan itu terasa memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Kyuhyun hyung..., mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau Jonghyun hyung..."

"Gwenchana," sahut Kyuhyun. "Kajja, kita kembali," lanjutnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan makan Jonghyun.

"Tunggu, hyung!" panggil Key seraya berlari kecil mengejar Kyuhyun. "Oya, hyung, apa kau tahu siapa namja yang disukai Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Key.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Jeongmal?"

"N-ne..," ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Padahal kalian satu sekolah. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya hyung tidak mengetahuinya. Jika hyung tahu, hyung akan semakin terluka," ucap Key lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Key benar. Mungkin lebih baik ia tak memikirkannya. Lebih baik menjaga jarak dengannya. Meski terkadang terbesit dalam pikirannya, bahwa namja itu tak sepenuhnya bersalah, namun Kyuhyun selalu menepis kenyataan itu. Hatinya ingin menghindari satu hal. Menghindari kenyataan bahwa Yesung memang tak bersalah.

Mungkin dia egois. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu, rasa bersalahnya pada Jonghyun sedikit berkurang. Meski sebenarnya, dia pun lelah dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

.

"Cih! Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan hingga berkeringat begitu Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau berhayal tentang sesuatu yang tidak pantas? Dasar mesum!" ucap Jinri yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Ya! Cho Jinri! Kau mengagetkanku!" marah Kyu. "Darimana kau? Kenapa baru kembali, eoh? Awas kalau kau berani pacaran, kau ini masih kecil!"

"Ya! Jangan menuduh sembarangan! Lagi pula aku sebentar lagi masuk Senior High, bahkan Jonghyun oppa dan Yesung oppa pacaran saat Yesung oppa masih kelas satu," sungutnya.

"Cih! Kenapa kau mengungkit hal itu, eoh? Lagi pula sejak kapan kau memanggilnya oppa?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Yesung oppa, apa kau tahu, seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa Jonghyun oppa bunuh diri karenanya. Jadi terpaksa aku membawanya ke makam oppa. mianhae..."

"Mwo? Bunuh diri?"

"Hm.., namja itu bilang, dia menyukai Jonghyun hyung. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia. Berani sekali mengatakan bahwa oppaku bunuh diri!" geram Jinri.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Yang terpikir hanya reaksi Yesung saat tahu Jonghyun telah meninggal. Apa yang namja itu rasakan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Emm, Kyuhyunnie..., bisakah kita berhenti membencinya? Dia tak seburukyang kita pikirkan. Dia bahkan menolongku saat beberapa namja menggangguku."

"Benarkah?" komentar Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Jinri beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Hmm, bukankah dulu kau yang bilang, mungkin Jonghyun oppa telah memaafkannya?" ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Perlahan namja itu berdiri, menuju meja belajarnya. Dibukanya laci meja itu dan meraih salah satu kotak kayu yang tersimpan di sana. Kotak yang berisi serpihan kristal milik Yesung yang berukirkan namanya sendiri.

Mungkin Jinri benar. Sudah seharusnya ia melupakan kebenciannya pada Kim Yesung. Karena sejak awal ia tahu, Jonghyun tak pernah membencinya. dan dia juga tak pernah menginginkan Kyuhyun membenci Kim Yesung. Perasaan benci di hati Kyuhyun muncul dan mengakar, semata-mata karena ia terlalu takut akan jatuh cinta pada Kim Yesung dan mengkhianati Jonghyun.

Tapi sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat baginya untuk mengakhiri kebencian itu. Kyuhyun terlanjur menghancurkan hati Yesung. Dia tidak yakin akan mampu menyatukan serpihan itu. apalagi setelah semua tuduhan buta yang ia berikan padanya. Meski Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki semua, tapi egonya menentangnya.

...

Sebuah bantal melayang ke punggung Jinri saat yeoja itu mencoba menyentuh patung kristal di meja Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaa! Kyuhyun kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Jinri.

"Kau yang masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi kan? Kebiasaan buruk!" omel Kyuhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Jinri merengut sebal. "Arra..., arra! Mianhae!" ucapnya. "Tapi kenapa patung ini aneh sekali? Apa ini memang design aslinya? Retak-retak seperti bekas jatuh?" lanjutnya seraya berniat menyentuh patung hati itu lagi.

"Buk!" lagi-lagi sebuah benda melayang ke arah Jinri. Kali ini handuk basah milik Kyuhyun yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau akan aku lempar ke lantai bawah, jika berani menyentuhnya!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya benda ini?!"

"Ya! Cho Jinri! Aku bilang jangan sentuh! Semalaman aku menyusunnya. Jika sampai rusak lagi, maka sembilan nyawapun tak cukup untukmu! Arraseo!" bentak Kyuhyun lengkap dengan aura setannya.

"Arra! Aku mengerti! Cepat turun, umma menunggumu!" ucap adiknya kemudian seraya keluar dari kerajaan iblis yang mulai terbentuk.

Namja tampan itu tak menyahut. Hanya menatap patung hati yang semalam ia rekatkan kembali. Mungkinkah hati Kim Yesung dapat kembali utuh seperti patung itu?

Kyuhyun menggeleng menepis pikirannya. Lalu segera merapikan rambutnya dan bergegas turun. Hari ini ia berjanji akan mengantar ummanya berbelanja. Dan dia yakin itu akan sangat membosankan sekali.

.

"Umma harus ganti rugi, jam tidurku terpotong karena umma. Jadi umma harus membelikanku PSP baru!" gerutu Kyuhyun seraya mengikuti sang Umma masuk ke lift.

"Arraseo. Akan umma belikan," jawab sang Umma enteng.

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap sang umma. Ada yang tidak beres. Biasanya ummanya akan mengomel tiap Kyuhyun minta dibelikan mainan favoritnya itu. ada apa dengan umma?

"Tring!" pintu lift terbuka.

"Kajja! Teman umma sudah menunggu!" ajak sang umma sambil menariknya keluar dari lift.

"Annyeonghaseyo, nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun'ah," sapa seseorang yang telah menunggu mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nyonya Kim.., Yesung'ah. Apa kami membuat kalian menunggu lama?" sahut umma Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Cih! Jebakan! Batin keduanya.

"Nah, Yesungie, temani anak manja umma memilih PSPnya, umma mau belanja dulu, ne!"

"N-ne, ahjumma," jawan Yesung kikuk.

"A.. a.. a.., panggil aku umma! Arra?" ucap ibu Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

"Itu..." Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Umma belanja dulu, Kyuhyun'ah. Jaga putra umma, ne. Sampai nanti. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap umma Yesung seraya menggandeng umma Kyuhyun meninggalkan anak-anak mereka.

Kedua namja itu tak menyahut. Hanya menatap ibu mereka yang semakin jauh.

"Emm.., Sunbae pergilah mencari apa yang sunbae inginkan. Aku..., aku akan menunggu mereka di sekitar sini," ucap Yesung seraya berbalik.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana, eoh?" cegah Kyuhyun. "Temani aku mencari PSP baru!" ucapnya kemudian sambil berlalu mendahului Yesung.

Sementara si namja manis tampak sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Namun kemudian namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat keduanya mememukan apa yang mereka cari, saat tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Dari Siwon.

"Ne, Wonnie'ah?"

_"**Kau di rumah?"**_

"Aniya. Aku sedang menemani umma berbelanja. Waeyo?"

_"**Belanja? Arraseo, tunggu sebentar, aku berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Aku akan segera datang."**_

"Mwo? Yeoboseo? Ya! Choi Siwon!" panggil Kyuhyun tapi sambungan telepon telah terputus.

Kyuhyun melirik namja di sampingnya. Apa yang akan Siwon pikirkan kalau dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan Yesung?

"Kemarin..., aku mengunjungi Jonghyun hyung," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Sudahlah!"

"Tapi aku...,"

Aku bilang jangan membahasnya!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersentak. "Mi-mianhanda," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersentak. "Maaf."

"Ne?" Yesung memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita cari di stand lain," ucap Kyuhyun seraya berbalik meninggalkan Yesung.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar. Dia belum siap untuk mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Dia belum siap jika akhirnya ia harus terbangun dari mimpi dan menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak ingin perasaan itu terus tumbuh di hatinya.

"Jadi, ummamu ganti, Cho Kyuhyun? Cih! Aku baru tahu kau mulai pandai berdusta?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Wonnie'ah? Sejak kapan kau...?"

_._

_**Tbc**_

_._

_.  
_

_Dan chap ini kelar juga. Sekali lagi maaf telat post. Dan tengs buat review di chap sebelumnya. Mianhae jika banyak typo. Saya lagi malas mengedit._

_See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

_._

_Annyeong…, aku hampir putus asa dengan FF ini. Dari kemarin pagi nggak bisa di post. Selalu ada tulisan document error. Atau tidak dikenali. dan untung di percobaan terakhir bisa. Alhamdulillah…_

_Udah dulu curhatnya._

_Happy reading..._

_._

_**Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar. Dia belum siap untuk mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Dia belum siap jika akhirnya ia harus terbangun dari mimpi dan menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak ingin perasaan itu terus tumbuh di hatinya.**_

_"**Jadi, ummamu ganti, Cho Kyuhyun? Cih! Aku baru tahu kau mulai pandai berdusta?"**_

_**Kyuhyun menoleh. "Wonnie'ah? Sejak kapan kau...?"**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 5**_

_**.**_

_Kyuhyun menoleh. "Wonnie'ah? Sejak kapan kau...?"_

_"__Sejak kapan kalian berkencan? Bodoh sekali aku sampai tak menyadarinya?' ucap Siwon sadis._

_"Bukan, seperti itu. Kau salah paham, Wonnie'ah. Aku tidak...,"_

_"Salah paham? Memangnya apa hakku untuk itu?" sindir Siwon._

_"Ya, Choi Siwon!" ucap Kyu keberatan dengan ucapan Siwon._

_"Sunbae?" dan suara Yesung menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Sunbae di sini juga?" tanyanya polos._

_Siwon mencoba tersenyum pada Yesung. "Ne, tadi aku mau ke rumah Kyuhyun, tapi waktu ku telepon, katanya dia di sini. Makanya aku menyusul. Apa aku mengganggu kencan kalian?" tanya Siwon ragu._

"A-aniyo..., aku dan Kyuhyun sunbae hanya kebetulan saja bertemu di sini. Ummaku dan umma Kyuhyun sunbae sedang berbelanja, jadi kami menunggu mereka di sini," jelas Yesung.

"Benarkah?" ucap Siwon.

"Ne...," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum kaku.

Dada Kyuhyun sesak karenanya. Kenapa ia merasa Yesung seolah takut Siwon salah paham pada mereka? Dia bahkan tersenyum padanya. Padahal ia tak pernah tersenyum saat bersama Kyuhyun. Apa sebenarnya Yesung juga menyukai Siwon? Apa dia sudah melupakan Jonghyung? Ah, ani, apa dia mulai melupakan Kyuhyun? Tidak, maksudnya Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya rasa di dadanya milik siapa? Miliknya, atau milik Jonghyun yang tersisa di jantungnya?

"Emm, apa ada hal penting yang ingin sunbae bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun sunbae? Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian," ucap Yesung seraya membungkuk dan bersiap pergi.

"Yesungie...!" ucap Siwon sambil menangkap tangan Yesung.

"Mwo?" sentak KyuSung bareng. Sejak kapan Siwon memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan seakrab itu?

"Ah, mianhae, kau keberatan aku panggil begitu?"

"A-aniyo, hanya saja aku...,"

"Jeongmalyo? Baguslah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu begitu. Dan kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Emm..., aku..."

"Waeyo? Kau keberatan?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Yesung tak segera menjawab. Rasanya terlalu aneh memanggil orang yang sama sekali tak akrab dengannya dengan panggilan itu.

"Yesungie..."

"Arraseoyo. Aku akan memanggilmu hyung. Siwon hyung," jawab Yesung akhirnya yang langsung disambut senyum bahagia Siwon.

"Gomawo," ucap Siwon senang. "Ah, aku mau membeli beberapa CD lagu, kebetulan ada kau. Bisakah memberiku referensi?"

"Aku?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ne, bukankah kau sering mengcover lagu-lagu artis terkenal? Aku yakin selera musikmu bagus. Bantu aku, ne?" mohon Siwon sambil menatap Yesung penuh harap.

"Tapi...," Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon ikut menoleh. "Kau mau ikut, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tak suka.

Kyuhyun menyadari nada bicara Siwon padanya tak semanis pada Yesung. Mungkin namja itu masih berpikir Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya.

Tunggu! Mengkhianati? Bukankah Yesung bukan kekasih Siwon? Lalu kenapa Siwon harus merasa dikhianati?

"Kalian saja. Aku tidak berminat," ucap Kyuhyun yang tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini. sampai nanti," ucap Siwon sembari menggandeng Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memalingkan muka.

Namja pucat itu baru menoleh saat kedua orang itu telah meninggalkannya. Menatap punggung keduanya yang telah jauh.

Lagi-lagi dadanya berdetak tak nyaman. Apa dia sedang cemburu?

-000-

Kyuhyun melempar kaleng ke-tiganya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Matanya terus memandang dua orang namja yang tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Cih! Kenapa dia terus tersenyum seperti itu?" ucapnya kesal saat melihat Yesung yang terus tersenyum karena Siwon yang menggodanya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kuda itu! Kenapa seenaknya memeluk pinggang Kim Yesung?!" kesalnya lagi.

Namja itu masih terus menggerutu saat ponselnya berdering. Dengan kesal namja itu menjawab teleponnya.

"Ne?"

"_**Waeyo? Kenapa terdengar kesal? Kau berantem dengan Yesungie?" **_suara sang umma.

"Aniyo. Umma sudah selesai belanja?"

"_**Ne, kami menunggumu di bawah."**_

"Hmm, aku akan mengajaknya turun," jawab Kyu seraya memutus sambungan telepon dan masuk ke toko kaset tempat Yesung berada.

Namja manis itu sedang menunggui Siwon yang sedang membayar CD yang ia beli. Saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya.

"Sunbae?" sentaknya.

"Umma menunggu di bawah," ucapnya sambil kembali menarik Yesung.

"Tapi, Siwon hyung?"

Yesung merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya mengencang saat Yesung menyebut nama Siwon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang tangan Yesung.

Yesung menarik tangannya dari genggam Kyuhyun. "A-aniyo. Ummaku menunggu di bawah."

"Jeongmal? Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya? Aku penasaran, pasti ummamu sangat cantik karena dia melahirkan namja semanis dirimu," ucap Siwon.

"Ya! Hyung!" protes Yesung dengan wajah merona.

"Kau semakin manis kalau marah, Yesungie," goda Siwon sambil mencubit pipi chubby namja manis itu.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kajja, ummamu menunggu kan?" ucap Siwon kemudian sambil menggandeng Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Lagi.

...

Umma Yesung tertawa saat mendengar pujian Siwon padanya. Begitupun umma Kyuhyun yang menyetujui ucapan sahabat putranya itu.

"Umma, kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, apa kita bisa sekalian mengantar Yesung dan ummanya, Kyu?"

"Ne-"

"Biar aku saja, ahjumma," ucap Siwon memotong jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tapi...," ucap kedua umma itu bareng.

"Kim ahjumma tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum yang menampakan lesung pipitnya.

"Itu..., apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya ibu Yesung sedikit kaku. Sedikit tak nyaman dengan 'calon besan'nya.

"Aniyo, aku senang bisa mengantar kalian pulang. Biar aku yang membawanya, ahjumma," ucap Siwon mengambil belanjaan di tangan ibu Yesung.

"Nyonya Cho, kalau begitu sampai besok. Kyuhyun'ah, sampai jumpa lagi," pamit ibu Yesung.

"Ne, sampai besok, nyonya Kim, Yesungie," sahut umma Kyuhyun. Sementara ketiga namja muda itu hanya mengangguk memberi salam.

"Sepertinya kau punya saingan, tuan muda Cho?" komentar umma Kyuhyun, begitu Yesung dan yang lain pergi.

"A-apa maksud Umma?" ucap Kyu gugup.

"Jelas sekali terlihat, Choi Siwon menyukai Kim Yesung," lanjut sang umma. "Lalu apa Yesungie juga menyukainya?"

"Aishh! Mana aku tahu!" jawab Kyu kesal sembari masuk ke mobilnya.

Sang umma terkikik melihatnya, seraya menyusul masuk ke mobil. "Tapi, bukankah kalian pernah berciuman? Jadi pasti Yesung punya perasaan lebih padamu kan? Kau masih punya kesempatan, chagiya," ucapnya.

"Ummaaaa...!" protes Kyuhyun.

Namja itu sudah cukup kesal karena tak bisa lagi mengendalikan hatinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ummanya justru menambah-nambahi.

Namja tampan itu benar-benar terus kepikiran dengan Yesung dan Siwon. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa Choi Siwon akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung. Dan apa Kim Yesung akan menerimanya?

Lihat saja sepanjang hari ini. sepertinya Yesung sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Choi Siwon. Jadi mungkin saja namja manis itu akan menerima perasaan Siwon jika ia menyatakannya pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun terus mondar-mandir memikirkan hubungan Yesung dan Siwon. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang karena yang yang belum pasti itu. Sampai ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Dan...

"Byuuurr...!" si tampan tercebur ke kolam renang.

"Shit!" umpatnya kaget sekaligus kesal. Tapi ia tak juga keluar dari kolam. Padahal suhu udara sangat dingin sore ini.

.

**-Heartbeat-**

**.**

Yesung berdiri tak sabar di depan pintu rumah salah satu murid memasak ummanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ummanya sangat dekat dengan keluarga murid-muridnya, sampai-sampai umma memintanya mengantar bubur untuk putra dari muridnya itu, karena ia sakit. Bahkah umma sampai tak membiarkannya sekedar ganti baju dan langsung menyuruhnya pergi setibanya Yesung dari sekolahnya.

Umma bilang ia mengkhawatirkan anak itu, karena dia sendirian di rumah. Nice! Bahkan umma tak pernah sekhawatir itu saat ia sakit.

"Ting tong...!" sekali lagi namja manis itu menekan bel pintu.

Sementara di dalam rumah, orang yang sedang umma Yesung khawatirkan sedang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

"_**Hei, Kyu, kenapa kau lemah sekali, eoh? Cepat bangun! Jangan bermalas-malasan seperti ini!"**_

"Berisik!" ucap Kyu mengusir seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"_**Bangunlah! Bukankah kau ingin mengalahkanku? Jika kau selemah ini, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"**_

"Jangan menggangguku! Kepalaku pusing, kau tahu!" bentak Kyu tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali.

"_**Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar suara bel pintu? Cepat bangun pemalas!"**_

Kyuhyun melempar bantalnya sembarangan. "Argh...! Cho Jonghyun! Berhenti menggangguku! Aku mau tidur!" teriaknya.

Deg!

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi...? Setelah sekian tahun, hari ini ia memimpikan Jonghyun? Ini hanya bunga tidur, atau memang Jonghyun datang untuk memberinya semangat? Mungkinkah?

Perlahan namja tampan itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, sebelum akhirnya keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Baru saja Yesung berniat pergi saat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Cho Kyuhyun sunbae?" sentaknya saat melihat namja di balik pintu itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. "Kim Yesung? Sedang apa kau di rumahku?"

"Rumahmu?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Hmm. Memangnya kau pikir ini rumah siapa?" sahut Kyu sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar berdiri.

"A-aku..., umma hanya menyuruhku mengantar bubur ke alamat ini. aku tidak tahu kalau ini rumah kalian. Sunbae, wajahmu pucat sekali. Jadi sunbae yang sedang sakit?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Pulanglah! Kau membuatku tambah pusing!" usir Kyu.

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. "Sudah sana pergi!"

"Tapi sepertinya sunbae..."

"Aku bilang pergi, Kim Yesung! Kau tidak dengar?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang bernada tinggi. "Mi-anhae. Aku akan pergi. Buburnya aku letakkan di sini. Permisi," ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Bruk!" tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk.

Yesung menoleh. "Sunbae!" teriaknya seraya kembali menghampiriKyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku antar kau masuk, ne? Setelah itu aku akan pergi. Aku mohon?" pinta Yesung dengan raut cemas menatap Kyuhyun.

Si tampan tak menjawab. Ia justru menatap Yesung yang sedang menopang tubuhnya.

"Sunb-" kalimat Yesung terputus saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Kali ini, ciuman Kyuhyun bukan tanpa disengaja. Ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menginginkannya. Dan ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan keinginannya untuk merasakan bibir manis namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kyuhyun sun-, eummph...," lagi-lagi ucapan Yesung terpenggal saat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, dan kembali menciumnya.

Yesung terlalu terkejut hingga tak mampu melakukan apapun. Atau ia terlalu pasrah hingga tak menolak ciuman panjang dan menuntut yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, namja manis itu mulai terhanyut dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon mengerem mobilnya mendadak, beberapa meter sebelum masuk ke halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia berniat menengok sahabatnya yang hari ini tak masuk sekolah. Tapi ia justru mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang tak terduga.

Kedua tangannya mengepal, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah dua namja yang masih hanyut dalam ciuman panas itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, namja tampan itu memutar kemudi mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati terluka.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya tiba-tiba. Membuat Yesung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maaf...," ucapnya.

"N-ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Pulanglah!"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun berpaling. "Lupakan. Anggap saja aku tak pernah menciummu. Maaf...," ucapnya lagi.

Air mata Yesung menetes tanpa dikomando. Dan tanpa bertanya lagi, namja manis itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak menoleh. Lagi-lagi hatinya terluka. Bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali ambruk. Sekali lagi ia menyakiti hati Yesung. Meski sebenarnya ini bukan keinginannya. Hanya saja, sesaat tadi, wajah Jonghyun dan Siwon, nampak sekilas, silih berganti. Wajah orang-orang yang lebih mencintai Yesung. Wajah orang-orang yang ia khianati bila ia menyukai Yesung.

-000-

Choi Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal.

Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhianatinya. Cih! Dasar pengecut! Kenapa tidak jujur saja dari awal jika namja itu juga menyukai Yesung. Mungkin dengan begitu Siwon akan rela untuk mundur. Tapi jika begini caranya, Siwon tak akan pernah rela melepaskan Yesung pada pengkhianat sepertinya.

-000-

Baru saja Yesung keluar pagar rumahnya, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Namja manis itu sedikit kaget saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Siwon hyung?" ucapnya.

"Kajja, kita berangkat!" ajak Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

Meski merasa aneh, tapi Yesung menuruti perintah namja tampan itu untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kemarin kau ke mana? Aku mampir ke rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada," ucap Siwon memancing pembicaraan.

Yesung menoleh. "O-oh..., itu..., umma memintaku mengantar bubur ke rumah Kyuhyun Sunbae," jujur Yesung.

Siwon tersentak mendengarnya. Yesung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Artinya namja manis itu sama sekali tak berniat menutupi apapun darinya.

Dan namja tampan itu memutuskan utuk tak bertanya lagi. Membiarkan suasana kaku menyelimuti perjalanan mereka menuju ke sekolah.

"Ckiittt...!" hampir saja mobil yang Siwon kendarai bertabrakan dengan motor Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke gerbang sekolah dari arah yang berlawanan. Yesung yang sedang mencari ponsel di dalam tasnya, sampai menjatuhkan tas itu karena kaget.

Kyuhyun memundurkan motornya, memberikan jalan pada Siwon. Sementara Siwon langsung menjalankan kembali mobilnya masuk ke area sekolah dan memarkirkan mobil itu.

"Hyung, aku duluan, ne? Aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi. Terimakasih tumpangannya," ucap Yesung setelah memunguti beberapa barangnya yang jatuh dari tasnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Yesung segera keluar dari mobil pemuda tampan itu dan berlari melewati Kyuhyun yang sedang memarkir motornya.

Siwon meraih selembar foto yang terjatuh dari tas Yesung.

Mata indahnya membola saat melihat foto itu. Foto Kyuhyun yang berseragam SMP. Di sampingnya Yesung yang juga mengenakan seragan yang sama. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab di foto itu.

Di sudut bawah foto itu tertulis sebuah kalimat, METAMORFOSA CINTA, sesuatu yang mengawali cinta, lambat laun akan pula mengakhirinya.

Hampir saja namja tampan itu tak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk meremas atau bahkan menyobek foto itu. Tapi Siwon mengurungkannya.

...

Belum genap dua langkah Yesung keluar dari ruang ganti, saat seseorang menariknya dan membawanya ke sudut sekolah yang sepi.

"Hyung? Kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya saat tahu siapa yang menariknya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Siwon.

"Bertanya padaku? Soal?"

Siwon merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar foto yang pagi tadi ia temukan.

"Kau dan Cho Kyuhyun, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung.

Yesung menatap foto itu. Namja manis itu terhenyak. "Itu..., darimana sunbae mendapatkannya?"

"Terjatuh di mobilku," jawab Siwon. "Kau belum menjawabku," lanjutnya.

Yesung terkesiap. "Itu..., jika yang hyung maksud namja di foto ini, maka hyung salah paham," ucapnya sambil mengambil foto di tangan Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Namanya Cho Jonghyun. Saudara kembar Cho Kyuhyun. Dia mantan namjachinguku," ucap Yesung sambil terus menatap foto Jonghyun.

"Saudara kembar?"

"Ne, Jonghyun hyung adalah adik kembar Kyuhyun sunbae," jawab Yesung.

"Kau bilang mantan kekasih? Kenapa kalian berpisah?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Yesung tersentak. "Kenapa hyung menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa."

"Itu..., karena kalimat di foto ini," jawab Yesung ragu.

"Mwo?"

"Karena Jonghyun hyung tahu, cintanya hanya sepihak. Jadi dia memutuskanku secara sepihak pula."

"Karena kau menyukai oranglain? Cho Kyuhyun?" tebak Siwon.

Yesung tersentak. "Da-darimana hyung tahu kalau..."

"Cukup!" potong Siwon.

"Ah, mian, tidak seharusnya kita membahas ini. Aku..."

"Kenapa kau begitu jujur padaku, Kim Yesung?"

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Tak bisakah, sekali saja berbohong padaku? Setidaknya aku akan merasa kau tengah menjaga perasaanku!" ucap Siwon sambil menunduk.

"Hyung?"

Siwon mencengkram bahu Yesung, menahannya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Aku menyukaimu, apa kau tahu?"

"Si-siwon hyung?"

"Apa aku tak menarik menurutmu?" cengkraman Siwon semakin kencang.

"Hyung! Kau menyakitiku..."

"Aku mohon, tatap aku. Aku menyukaimu. Saranghae..."

"Tapi aku..., hyung aku mohon jangan seperti ini...," pinta Yesung sambil meronta mencoba lepas dari Siwon.

Tapi namja tampan itu terlalu kuat. Yesung tak mampu menghindar saat si tampan tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan paksa.

Brukk!" suara benda jatuh.

Yesung masih mampu melihat, beberapa siswa dari kelasnya yang membawa peralatan olahraga berdiri terpaku menatap mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

"Mianhae...," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Siwon. Menerobos kerumunan itu.

Sementara Siwon mulai tersadar. Namja itu segera berbalik menyusul Yesung yang meninggalkannya, tanpa peduli hoobaenya yang menatapnya penasaran. Sepertinya mereka semua mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang tak bersambut tadi.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

_Pendek? Memang. Tapi yang penting ada Kyusung dan Wonsung momentnya kan? Meskipun akhirnya nggak enak banget__,__ hehehe…__._

_Maaf sekali lagi karena post nggak sesuai jadwal. Semoga masih ada review di chap ini._

_Thank's for the last reviews. _

_**Nakazawa Ryu**__ – cloudsparkyu – __**ryani cloud**__ – Harpaairiry – __**olla clouds**_

_yesungie lover –__**AuraKim **__– Reny . rhey – **Jeremy kim 84** – MeganLim _

_**NdahCloudy 17**__ – Mylovelyyeye – __**Jy**__ – afifah . kulkasnyachangmin _

_**dillah . elzaesaaashfi**__ – Ye'Im Clouds –** cassandraelf** – Dor4 kyusung shipper – **sparkju clouds** – I'm the cutest sparkyu – **purieCloudsYesungie**_

_Cloud 246 – **ErmaClouds 13** – I'm dhie Clouds – **rina afrida** – babykyusung – **CloudsSparkyuLove –** nin nina – **Reani Clouds** – MingKyuMingKyu – **Sisil . Li24**_

_Idda Kyusung – **bay 05** – JustCallMeAzi_

_and so many guests.._

_Annyeong..._


	7. Chapter 7

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

**.**

_Mian kalo banyak typo. Saya ngetik sambil mengantuk dan males ngedit. Hehehe..._

_Happy reading_

_._

_**Yesung masih mampu melihat, beberapa siswa dari kelasnya yang membawa peralatan olahraga berdiri terpaku menatap mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.**_

"_**Mianhae...," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Siwon. Menerobos kerumunan itu.**_

_**Sementara Siwon mulai tersadar. Namja itu segera berbalik menyusul Yesung yang meninggalkannya, tanpa peduli hoobaenya yang menatapnya penasaran. Sepertinya mereka semua mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang tak bersambut tadi.**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 6**_

_**.**_

Buku-buku yang Yesung bawa jatuh berserakan saat seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Namja manis itu menoleh dan melihat beberapa yeoja dan namja yang menertawainya.

Namja manis itu hanya menghela nafas, seraya memunguti buku-buku itu. Membuat orang-orang yang mengganggunya bertambah kesal. Salah satu dari namja itu bahkan menginjak buku yang sedang ia pungut.

Kim Yesung mendongak menatap teman sekelasnya itu. "Sebenarnya kalian mau apa dariku?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ini...!"

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Berani sekali kau menolak pangeran kami, eoh? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" bentak yeoja kakak kelasnya.

"Dia memang namja yang tidak tau diri, noona!"

Yesung mendesah. Lalu menarik paksa buku yang tengah diinjak oleh teman sekelasnya itu, hingga namja itu terjatuh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan namja bodoh?!" teriak namja itu sambil menarik kerah seragam Yesung.

Yesung menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalian. Bukankah kalian tidak suka aku dekat dengan pangeran kalian? Lalu sekarang apa masalahnya, eoh?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah kalian ingin aku menjauh dari Choi Siwon kalian? Lalu apa lagi salahku?" bentak Yesung yang membuat semua yang membullynya kehabisan kata.

"Kau...!"

"Kalian sudah selesai kan?" ucap Yesung seraya menatap orang-orang itu satu-persatu lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum meremehkan yang membuat orang-orang itu semakin kesal.

Bagaimanapun juga dia namja. Meski bukan namja yang kuat, tapi Yesung tak mau kalah dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Dia lelah untuk terus mengalah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mau pasrah atau melawan, tetap saja mereka akan membencinya kan?

Tapi..., sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Choi Siwon. Sepertinya sikapnya pada namja itu sedikit keterlaluan. Seharusnya ia menolaknya baik-baik dan tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja kan? Terlebih di depan banyak orang. Sepertinya Yesung memang harus meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi...

Belum sempat Yesung berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada Siwon, namja tampan itu telah muncul di depannya.

Keduanya terpaku, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya Yesung memutuskan kontak dan berbalik.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" panggil Siwon sembari mengejar namja itu dan menahannya.

"Mi-mianhae...,"ucap Yesung sembari memeluk erat buku-buku yang ia bawa.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Siwon sembari melangkah ke depan Yesung yang terus menunduk.

"Ma-maaf..., soal tadi pagi. Aku...,"

Siwon menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung. "Tadi pagi?"

"N-ne, maaf karena telah mempermalukan dan menyakitimu. Aku..."

"Mempermalukan dan menyakiti?" ulang Siwon sembari memajukan wajahnya yang membuat Yesung semakin menunduk.

"N-ne..."

"Aku tidak ingat," ucap Siwon sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya membuat si manis berani mendongak menatapnya. "Bukankah kau hanya bilang 'maaf' lalu pergi? Jadi aku anggap aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Lagi pula aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku juga kan?"

"M-mwo? Maksud hyung?"

"Aku belum bertanya padamu, apakah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku," ucap Siwon sembari meraih salah satu tangan Yesung. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Yesung?"

Mata sipit Yesung membola saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Namja tampan itu, benar-benar di luar dugaan. Yesung pikir dia akan menyerah atau bahkan membencinya. Tapi ternyata...

"Hei, kenapa tak menjawab, eoh?"

"A-aku..."

"Lagipula Cho Kyuhyun telah menolakmu kan? Bukankah kau beruntung karena ada namja yang lebih tampan darinya yang menyukaimu?" goda Siwon_._

Yesung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon. "Aku baru tahu, hyung sangat menyebalkan. Aku menyesal karena sempat merasa bersalah padamu!" kesalnya seraya meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung, kau akan menyesal menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Pikirkanlah. Aku akan menunggumu!" teriak Siwon yang memaksa Yesung menoleh dan menatapnya kesal.

Bukannya minta maaf, namja Choi itu justru menggerakkan bibirnya melayangkan sebuah ciuman jauh padanya.

"Hyung!" protes Yesung sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik pergi.

Choi Siwon tertawa melihatnya. Pagi tadi, hatinya memang sangat terluka karena penolakan Yesung. Tapi ini adalah cinta pertamanya, Siwon tak akan menyerah hanya karena satu penolakan saja.

Sementara Yesung pun merasa lega. Rasanya ada beban berat yang terlepas dari pundaknya. Yesung sadar, rasa bersalah itu bukan semata-mata karena Siwon. Tapi karena rasa bersalahnya pada Jonghyun. Setiap kali ia ingat penolakannya pada Choi Siwon, rasanya seperti menggores luka lama. luka yang telah ia goreskan pada hati Jonghyun. Dan sampai detik terakhir kehidupan Jonghyun, ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan menebus kesalahannya pada namja itu.

Karena itulah ia takut untuk secara tegas menolak cinta Siwon. Ia terlalu takut kan menyakiti seseorang yang telah tulus menyayanginya. Seperti Jonghyun.

-000-

Key menatap sepupunya yang terus saja tersenyum dan mendesah. Choi Siwon tengah menikmati kebahagiaan dan penyesalan secara bersamaan. Aneh kan?

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan hari ini?" tanyanya penasaran. Semalam Key jatuh dari tangga dan membuat kakinya bengkak dan tak bisa masuk ke sekolah.

"Ne, kau melewatkan sesuatu," ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum. "Aku ditolak oleh seseorang," ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau ditolak? Seorang Choi Siwon ditolak? Dan masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau aneh sekali, hyungie?"

"Jeongmalyo? Hahaha..., mungkin karena dia sangat manis. Dan aku belum menyerah padanya."

"Dia..., namja atau yeoja? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Molla, mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya di sekolah."

"Di sekolah?" ulang Key penasaran. Tapi namja itu tak bertanya lagi saat umma Siwon memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

...

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Namja manis itu mendongak dan mendapati Yoona yang gugup menatapnya. Tanpa berucap namja manis itu menggeser duduknya. Dan tanpa diminta, Yoona duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Mianhae...," ucap yeoja itu seraya menghambur memeluk Yesung.

"Yoona?" ucap Yesung kaget.

"Maaf karena tak mempercayaimu. Maaf karena menyalahkanmu. Maaf karena telah menamparmu. Mianhae, Sungie'ah...," ucap yeoja itu dan mulai sesenggukan dalam tangisnya.

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu, itu bukan salahmu. Tapi aku terlalu cemburu. Aku menyalahkanmu karena iri padamu. Tapi kemarin aku melihat semuanya. Aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa Siwon sunbae memang memilihmu. Dan aku salah karena telah membenci sahabatku sendiri. Mianhae...,"

Yesung tak berucap. Hanya membelai kepala Yoona yang terisak di pundaknya. Ia bahagia, setidaknya dia telah mendapatkan kembali sahabatnya.

"Tunggu! Kau melihat semua?" ulang Yesung tiba-tiba.

Yoona menggangguk.

"Juga saat Siwon hyung..."

"Menciummu? Ne.., kami semua melihatnya."

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung seraya melepas pelukan Yoona. "Andwae...!"

"Waeee? Sudah terlanjur kan? Seisi sekolah juga sudah tahu, makanya kemarin mereka mengganggumu."

Yesung mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Eottheohke? Aissh..., itu memalukan!"

Yoona menatap Yesung geli. Ternyata ia merindukan tingkah polos sahabatnya itu. Dengan gemas yeoja itu kembali memeluknya.

"Yesungie, aku merindukanmu...!" ucapnya keras.

"Ya! Ya! Im Yoona...! Kau mau membunuhku?" protes Yesung tapi Yoona tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Ehem...! Apa sekarang kau menjadi namja normal, Kim Yesung? Cepat sekali seleramu berubah, eoh?"

"S-siwon hyung?" ucap Yesung terbata.

Yoona melepas pelukannya. "An-annyeonghaseyo, sunbae," ucapnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Siwon yang langsung duduk di depan Yesung.

Ah, mereka sedang berada di kelas Yesung sekarang. Saat jam istirahat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Siwon masuk ke kelas itu.

"Un-untuk apa Hyung ke kelasku?" tanya Yesung kesal dan gugup yang jadi satu.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke kelas namja yang aku sukai?"

"Hyung...!"

...

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Sejak kemarin Siwon tak bicara padanya. Sejak ia datang ke sekolah bersama Kim Yesung. Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan sesaat setelah bel istirahat hari ini dia langsung menghilang. Padahal biasanya dia akan mengajak Kyuhyun kemanapun dia pergi saat istirahat.

"Hei, Kyu, apa kau juga dengar kabar itu?" tanya teman yang duduk di depannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Soal?"

"Katanya kemarin Choi Siwon dan Kim Yesung berciuman."

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo..., kau salah. Bukan berciuman. Tapi Choi Siwon yang mencium Kim Yesung. Tapi namja manis itu menolaknya," sambung namja lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jinjja? Hei, Kyu, apa itu benar?"

"Molla!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal seraya beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya menangkap bayangan Siwon yang tengah berada di kelas seberang. Kelas Kim Yesung.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terkepal. Ia kesal. Dan tanpa sebab yang pasti.

_._

_**-heartbeat-**_

_**.**_

**Next day**

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang menggandeng lengannya. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Key tengah bergelanyut manja padanya.

"Kyu hyung, dua hari tak bertemu, rasanya seperti setahun. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya manja.

"Benarkah? Mianhae, aku sangat sibuk sampai tak menyadari kau tidak masuk," jawab Kyu sambil melepas rangkulan Key.

"Mwo? Hyung! Kau jahat sekali padaku! Aku sakit dan kau tak menengokku. Bahkan kau tidak tahu kalau aku sakit?" protes Key.

"Choi Kibum'ah, mungkin kau akrab dengan Jonghyun. Tapi itu Jonghyun, bukan aku. Jadi bisakah kau tak bersikap seolah kau dan aku akrab?"

Deg! Dada Key terasa sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu.

_"**Choi Kibum'ssi, mungkin kita memang telah seminggu ini bersama. Tapi hanya sekedar teman ngobrol. Jadi bisakah kau tak bersikap seakrab ini? Aku sedikit kurang nyaman. Mianhae..."**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepala namja manis itu.

"Arghh...!" keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana? Hei..., kau kenapa? Key!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit pusing saja," jawab Key.

"Mau aku antar ke kelasmu?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya ke kelasnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat berpapasan dengan Yesung dan Yoona saat menuju kelas Key. Kim Yesung sedikit terkejut melihatnya menggandeng Key. Tapi si manis segera berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Kyuhyun.

Sementara namja tampan itu terpaku di tempatnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghujam ke jantungnya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat reaksi Yesung. Bahkan Kim Yesung tak mau lagi menatapnya. Pasti namja itu sangat membencinya.

"Hyung...?" panggil Key. "Hyung! Kenapa menatap namja itu? Hyung, kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Namja itulah yang telah membuat Jonghyun hyung mati!"

Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Mwo? Key..., apa kau yang mengatakan pada Kim Yesung soal Jonghyung?"

"Ne. Aku juga menamparnya. Tapi itu belum seberapa dibanding sakit hati yang Jonghyun hyung rasakan." Jawab Key enteng.

"A-apa? Ya! Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Hyung? Kenapa kau marah? Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menyesal karena telah menbuat Jonghyun hyung mati! Itu saja!"

"Kau salah, Choi kibum! Jangan meremehkan Jonghyun. Hati Jonghyun tak selemah itu. Dia tak pernah bunuh diri!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan gandengannya pada Key dengan kasar lalu meninggalkannya. Bagaimana namja itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jonghyun bunuh diri? Dan ia menampar Kim Yesung karena kesimpulannya itu? Apa dia sudah gila?!

"Argh...!" teriak Kyu kesal.

Deg!

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa aneh. Lagi-lagi jantungnya tak terkontrol. Bahkan seolah jantung itulah yang mengendalikannya. Memaksanya berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat seolah ada yang menariknya. Rasanya saat ini, Jonghyun sedang menariknya untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun seolah merasakan Jonghyun kembali untuk mengawasi dan mengatur setiap tindakannya.

Dan akhirnya langkah itu terhenti. Dan bayangan Jonghyun dalam halusinasinya menghilang. Tergantikan pemandangan yang mengusik hatinya. Di depannya, tampak Choi Siwon yang tengah menggoda Kim Yesung sampai wajah namja itu merona sempurna.

Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya. Debaran itu terasa menyakitkan saat ini.

"Tr...!" getar ponsel di sakunya membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Ne, Jinri'ah?"

_"**Kyuhyunnie, nanti sore aku akan pulang terlambat."**_

"Kau mau kemana?"

_"**Aniyo..., hanya ke tempat Jonghyunnie oppa."**_

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu?"

_"**Ani! Aku akan pergi dengan Yesung oppa."**_

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" sentaknya.

_"**Bukan urusanmu. Yang jelas sekarang aku di pihaknya,"**_ ucap Jinri lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Lalu menghela nafas berat. Dia iri pada Jinri. Adiknya itu memiliki hati yang sangat naif. Dia bisa mengubah rasa bencinya dengan mudah hanya dengan menerima satu kebaikan saja. Andai dia bisa seperti Jinri.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh kembali pada Kim Yesung yang masih tampak menggerutu pada Siwon. Meski Kyuhyun melihat kemarahan itu hanya di mulutnya saja. Karena matanya menyiratkat kebahagiaan.

Sementara Choi Siwon yang menyadari kehadirannya sejak tadi, diam-diam mengamatinya sambil terus asyik bercanda dengan Yesung dan Yoona.

-000-

Seikat mawar putih dan anyelir merah muda Yesung letakan dia atas makam Jonghyun. Dua bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan Jonghyun.

Mata namja manis itu terus menatap nisan di hadapannya. Di hatinya tengah berkecamuk berbagai perasaan, menyesal, sedih dan entah rasa bersalah apa lagi. Sementara Cho Jinri hanya terdiam di belakangnya. Seolah ikut merasakan kegamangan hati Yesung.

"Mianhae, hyungie...," ucap Yesung seiring jatuhnya air matanya. "Maaf karena kau tak ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Maaf karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu. Maaf...," ucapnya semakin lirih.

"Oppa..." Jinri memegangi pundak Yesung, seolah ingin membagi kekuatannya.

Yesung menghapus air matanya. "Hyung..., selama ini kau tak pernah bertanya mengapa aku menyukai Kyuhyun sunbae. Mungkin kau berpikir Kyuhyun sunbae lebih baik darimu. Entahlah..., aku tidak tahu. Di satu sisi, aku selalu percaya tak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Kau nyaris sempurna di mataku, hyung. Tapi di sisi lain, Kyuhyun sunbae adalah yang terbaik di hatiku."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mundur ke balik sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh diantara puluhan nisan yang berjajar rapi.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu Kyuhyun sunbae, jauh sebelum kita saling mengenal."

Yesung mendongak, menatap langit cerah di angakasa. Menerawang, mengingat jauh ke masa lalunya. Kembali ke saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Saat itu Yesung masih SD.

Hari itu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, appanya lupa tak membelikannya kado. Dan karena tak ingin mengecewakan putranya, appa tergesa kembali untuk membeli kado untuknya. Tapi seorang pengendara mabuk menabrak appa yang baru keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka.

Dengan masih mengenakan topi pesta dan wajah belepotan krim, Yesung menangis menunggui appanya di depan pintu operasi.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara roda kereta pasien mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang namja kecil berseragam SMP terbaring lemah di atasnya. Dokter dan perawat membawanya menerobos begitu banyaknya orang yang berada di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Yesung menatap anak itu dari jauh hingga dekat, bahkan sampai melewatinya dengan masih terisak.

Saat itu meski hanya sekilas, namun dengan jelas Yesung melihatnya. Dengan wajahnya yang pucat, sambil terus memegangi dada kirinya, namja kecil itu menoleh padanya. Namja kecil itu tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Seolah ia ingin membagi semangat dan ketegarannya pada Yesung.

"Sejak itu, aku selalu melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, lewat jendela tempat ia dirawat. Dan aku selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhannya."

Jinri mendongak mencoba menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh. Rasanya sulit untuk tak tersentuh, saat ia tahu, namja yang pernah ia benci ternyata mencintai saudaranya sedalam ini.

Yesung menghapus airmatanya. "Hyung, aku tahu aku tak berhak mengatakannya. Tapi..., terimakasih karena kau telah memberinya kehidupan. Gomawo..., jeongmal gomawoyo. Mianhae, karena aku seegois ini."

"Oppa...," ucap Jinri seraya memeluk pundak Yesung.

"Sudah sore, hyung. Kami pergi dulu. Lain kali aku pasti mengunjungimu lagi."

Yesung beranjak meninggalkan makam Jonghyun setelah berpamitan padanya. Sementara Jinri masih terdiam menatap nisan kakaknya dengan mata basah. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh nama Cho Jonghyun yang terukir di sana. Tak ada kata yang mampu terucap dari mulutnya. Tapi di hatinya ia berharap Jonghyun akan merestui cinta Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempat persembunyiannya. Dia baru menyadari betapa Yesung sangat berarti di hatinya. Saat namja itu mengacuhkannya, membuat Kyuhyun goyah. Tapi..., bisakah ia meraih cinta itu?

_._

_**-heartbeat-**_

_**.**_

Choi Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Lalu mulai memindahkan saluran TV secara random. Sementara di sebelahnya Key sedang membingkai beberapa foto. Sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan Siwon yang memindah acara kesukaannya karena sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Namja itu jadi penasaran dengan foto itu.

"Ini kan? Cho Kyuhyun? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon sambil meraih salah satu foto.

"Aniyo. Ini Cho Jonghyun. Saudara kembar Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Jonghyun?" ulang Siwon sambil berpikir sejenak. Ternyata yesung memang tak bisa berbohong padanya. Menyebalkan.

"Aku dengar dia sudah meninggal? Bahkan keluarganya tak pernah membahasnya. Jadi aku tak ahu Kyuhyun kembar," ucap Siwon sembari mengembalikan foto Jonghyun ke meja di depan Key.

"Ne, dia meninggal gara-gara namja bernama Kim Yesung."

"K-kim Yesung?"

Key mengangguk. "Ne. Dia membuat Jonghyun hyung sakit hati dan bunuh diri. Aku sangat membencinya. Dan aku semakin membencinya karena sekarang dia mencoba mendekati Cho Kyuhyun. Dasar namja murahan!"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kim Yesung namja yang sangat manis. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu," ucap Siwon.

"Kau tak percaya, hyung? Dia itu jahat, hyung!" teriak Key seraya menatap Siwon tajam.

Tiba-tiba Siwon kembali merasakannya. Rasa asing yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Key datang ke rumahnya.

"Em..., aku ke atas dulu, ne. Panggil aku kalau makan malam siap," ucap Siwon seraya meninggalkan Key yang kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Sambil terus menatap sepupunya, namja itu menelpon Jinri untuk menanyakan soal Jonghyun. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu sedang malas untuk bicara dengannya.

_"**Wonnie oppa!" **_seru Jinri di seberang.

"Ne, Jinri'ah. Emm, oppa ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Jangan tersinggung, ne?"

_"**Soal apa, oppa?"**_

"Itu..., soal Cho Jonghyun. Bisakah kau ceritakan tentangnya?"

Di seberang sana Cho Jinri terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Darimana dia tahu soal kakaknya? Ah, Kyuhyun bilang sepupu Siwon adalah teman Jonghyun. Mungkin dia yang mengatakannya.

"Jinri'ah? Apa benar dia meninggal karena Kim Yesung?"

_"**Aniyo! Oppaku tidak pernah bunuh diri. Jonghyun oppa mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Kim Yesung."**_

"Begitu? Syukurlah..., aku lega mendengarnya. Gomawo, Jinri'ah."

...

Jinri menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Untuk apa Siwon ingin tahu tentang kematian kakaknya? Juga soal Kim Yesung?

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Jinri terpaku di depan kamarnya.

"Itu..., Kyu, apa Siwon oppa menyukai Yesung oppa?" tebaknya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" tanyanya sambil melewati Jinri masuk ke kamarnya.

"Karena Siwon oppa..."

"Jika kau bertanya karena takut Yesung akan merebut Siwon darimu, sebaiknya jangan padaku!"

Brak! Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, sebelum sempat Jinri menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Choi Siwon menyukai Kim Yesung. Choi Siwon mencium Kim Yesung. Kenapa seharian ini ia terus mendengar tentang mereka? Kim Yesung menyukai orang lain. Bukan Choi Siwon. Apa mereka tidak tahu hal itu? Kim Yesung hanya menyukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan yang lain.

Tapi...

Kyuhyun tak yakin, apakah Kim Yesung akan tetap bertahan pada cinta yang sama? Cinta yang telah membuatnya terluka.

"Kim Yesung..." desahnya tanpa sadar.

_._

_**Tbc**_

_._

_Urgh..., akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chap ini. Sepertinya chap ini di dominasi sama Choi Siwon ya? Molla. Saya nggak sadar ngetiknya._

_Oke, saya menunggu komennya. Dan as always, tengkyu for d'last reviews._

_See ya in the next chap._


	8. Chapter 8

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

_._

Banyak komen yang meminta saya naik rate. Hehehe, mian, saya nggak akan menaikan rate FF saya. Karena saya nggak akan tega membuat adegan seperti itu. Jadi kembangkan saja cerita saya dalam fikiran anda. Hehehe...

Happy reading.

.

_**Choi Siwon menyukai Kim Yesung. Choi Siwon mencium Kim Yesung. Kenapa seharian ini ia terus mendengar tentang mereka? Kim Yesung menyukai orang lain. Bukan Choi Siwon. Apa mereka tidak tahu hal itu?**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Kyuhyun tak yakin, apakah Kim Yesung aka tetap bertahan pada cinta yang sama? cinta yang telah membuatnya terluka.**_

_"**Kim Yesung..." desahnya tanpa sadar.**_

.

**Chap 7**

**.**

Jantung Cho Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat secara tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia tergesa keluar dari kamarnya, dan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Dan langkah itu terhenti saat ia menemukan alasan mengapa ia begitu ingin berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, ahjumma."

"Ne, sampaikan terimakasih ahjumma pada nyonya Kim,"

"Ne, akan saya sampaikan. Permisi,"

Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya saat namja itu, Kim Yesung, membungkuk dan berbalik pergi. Pagi ini umma Yesung memintanya mengantarkan beberapa kotak kue kering untuk keluarga Cho. Alasannya sih pesanan. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya alasan agar Yesung mau ke rumah keluarga Cho, dan ia akan berangkat bersama Cho Kyuhyun ke sekolah dari sana.

Sayangnya rencana itu gagal, karena baru saja Yesung keluar rumah, Choi Siwon telah datang menjemputnya. Alih-alih berangkat bareng Key sepupunya, Siwon justru lebih memilih memutar jalan dan menjemput Yesung untuk bisa berangkat bersamanya. Bukankah dia pantang menyerah?

"Untuk apa Kim Yesung datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ommo! Kau membuat umma kaget, Kyu!" sentak ibunya seraya memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Aigo, sepertinya hidungmu peka sekali, kau berlari dari kamarmu? Darimana kau tahu Kim Yesung datang?" goda ummanya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak..."

"Kalau kau tidak berusaha dari sekarang, kau akan kalah cepat dari Siwon. Atau memang kau sudah kalah?"

"Umma!" protes Kyu seraya mengikuti ummanya masuk ke rumah.

"Kau protes karena tidak suka ucapan umma, atau karena tidak menyukai Yesungie? Ck! Sampai kapan kau hanya memikirkan perasaan oranglain?"

"A-apa?" sentak Kyuhyun.

Sang umma ikut tersentak mendengarnya. Dia salah bicara.

"Umma tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo..., umma hanya..."

"Umma...! Umma tahu sesuatu kan? Ayolah umma!" mohon Kyu sambil menarik-narik tangan Ummanya.

Sang umma menghela nafas panjang. "Itu, sebenarnya..."

..

"_**Aigo..., manisnya, apa ini namjachingumu, Jonghyunnie?" tanya appa sambil merebut foto yang sedang Jonghyun pandangi.**_

"_**Coba umma lihat juga!"**_

"_**Appa! Umma! Kembalikan fotoku!"**_

"_**Ternyata Jonghyun kecil kita sudah dewasa, umma. Lihatlah, dia telah memiliki kekasih."**_

"_**Appa!" protes Jonghyun sambil berusaha merebut foto Yesung yang dibawa appanya.**_

"_**Pantas saja, kau selalu menolak untuk ikut pindah. Karena kau tidak rela meninggalkan namja manis ini kan?" timpal sang umma.**_

"_**Aniyo...!"**_

"_**Tunggu, bukankah ini putra mendiang tuan Kim?" tebak sang ayah.**_

"_**Nugu?" tanya umma dan Jonghyun bareng.**_

"_**Pria yang dirawat di samping kamar Kyuhyun. Waktu Kyuhyun baru masuk SMP, tuan Kim kecelakaan. Waktu itu dia koma selama seminggu dan ruangannya ada di sebelah Kyuhyun."**_

"_**Ah..., anak manis yang sering mengintip Kyuhyun? Ternyata dia satu sekolah denganmu, Jonghyunnie?" sambung sang Umma.**_

"_**N-ne...," jawab Jonghyun dengan senyum hambar. Ia tahu sekarang. Mengapa Yesung lebih menyukai Kyuhyun daripada dirinya.**_

"_**Jangan-jangan dia berpikir Jonghyun adalah Kyuhyun?" gumam sang appa.**_

"_**Appa...!" ucap sang umma sambil menyikut lengan suaminya.**_

"_**Ah, mianhae, Jonghyun'ah. Appa tidak..."**_

"_**Aniyo..., appa benar. Kim Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia lebih menyukai Kyuhyun daripada aku. Gwaenchana, aku ini tampan, jadi pasti aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Aku benar kan appa?"**_

"_**Ne, itu baru anak appa!"**_

"_**Umma, Kim Yesung itu anak yang sangat manis. Dia menyukai Kyuhyun, meski dia tahu Kyuhyun sakit. Jadi, jika suatu saat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Kim Yesung menolakku demi Kyuhyun, bisakah umma membantu mereka?"**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Itu juga kalau Kyuhyun menyukainya. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuatnya kembali menatapku. Hehehe..."**_

"_**Aish! Dasar kau ini!" umma menyentil kuping Jonghyun gemas.**_

_**..**_

"Ja-jadi Jonghyun..."

"Jonghyun tahu semuanya. Dia bahkan telah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Jadi kau tak perlu menahan diri hanya karena takut mengkhianati Jonghyun. Dia menyayangi kalian. Jadi dia pasti menginginkan kebahagiaan kalian. Arraseo?"

Umma membelai kepala Kyuhyun. Sementara namja tampan itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dan sekali lagi ia menangis karena Jonghyun.

_Dia memang malaikat._

.

_**-heartbeat-**_

_**.**_

Senyum Siwon perlahan menghilang saat Key menghadang langkahnya yang hendak mengantar Kim Yesung ke kelasnya. Sepupunya itu tampak menakutkan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon.

"Hyung! Apa kau menyukai Kim Yesung?" tanya Key sambil menatap Yesung penuh kebencian.

"Ne," jawab Siwon jujur sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung. Membuat si manis tersentak.

"Mwo? Hyungie, bukankah sudah aku katakan dia itu namja jahat? Dia...!"

"Key..."

"Tapi dia..."

"Sttt..., ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu. Kita bicarakan ini di rumah, oke?"

"Tapi, hyung!"

"—jonghyun hyung...!"

Ketiga namja itu terhenyak saat seorang namja berlari melewati mereka, mengejar seseorang.

"Jong-hyun?" ulang Key seraya menoleh ke arah namja tadi berlari. "Jonghyun hyung di sini? Dia belum mati?" ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Key...! Choi Kibum!" panggil Siwon lalu berlari mengejar Key. "Key..., ada apa denganmu? Hei...!" tanyanya saat berhasil menangkap tangan sepupunya.

"Jonghyun hyung..., dia.., aku...,"

Brukkk! Key jatuh pingsan.

"Key...!" panggil Siwon.

"Hyung? Dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Yesungie, bisakah ke kelasku dan Key, katakan kalau Key sakit dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang."

"Tapi..., baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

"Gomawo. Sampai besok," ucap Siwon sembari membopong Key keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Namja itu sempat berselisih jalan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. Tapi Siwon tak menyadarinya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya yang berjalan melewatinya lalu menoleh, dan mendapati Yesung yang mengantar Siwon dengan tatapannya.

Kedua obsidian itu beradu saat Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya. Namja manis itu tampak terkejut. Namun ia segera berbalik pergi.

"Kim Yesung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak menyahut. Justru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kim Yesung, tunggu!" panggil Kyu sekali lagi seraya mengejar langkah Yesung.

Masih pagi. Jadi korodor sekolah masih sepi. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa mengejar Yesung yang hampir masuk ke kelasnya yang masih kosong.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sunbae?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Aku minta maaf...," ucap Kyu.

Yesung terhenyak, namun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya. "Untuk?"

"Ne?"

"Sunbae meminta maaf karena telah menciumku, atau karena telah menyakitiku?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin semuanya. Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Apa yang harus aku maafkan jika kau sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kim Yesung, aku..."

"Lebih baik kita menjaga jarak. Seperti Choi Kibum'ssi bilang, aku tidak ingin sunbae terus merasa bersalah pada Jonghyun hyung tiap kali melihatku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin terluka lagi karena satu orang yang sama."

"Tapi..."

"Sunbae tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang akan terus menyimpan dendam pada seseorang," ucap Yesung memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. "Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi suatu saat, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun, Yesung berbalik meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya mampu menatapnya.

Baru ia sadari, bahwa Kim Yesung adalah separuh dari jiwanya. Rasanya raganya tak mampu lagi berdiri, saat Yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

...

Kyuhyun masih menatap Yesung yang keluar dari kelasnya setelah menyampaikan ijin Siwon.

Lagi-lagi Choi Siwon. Apakah namja itu benar-benar telah menggeser posisinya di hati Kim Yesung? Apakah benar-benar terlambat untuknya? Di saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa cinta di hatinya untuk Kim Yesung memanglah miliknya sendiri. Bukan sekedar cinta Jonghyun yang tertinggal.

"Kim Yesung...," lirihnya. "Tak bisakah memberiku satu kesempatan?"

...

Choi Siwon gelisah menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon darinya. Sudah berulang kali namja tampan itu mencoba menghubungi appa Key, tapi tidak juga diangkat.

"_**Yeoboseyo?"**_

Siwon menghela nafas lega mendengar suara pamannya. "Ne, samchon."

"_**Ah, Siwon'ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**_

"A-aniyo. Hanya saja..., Key tiba-tiba pingsan."

"_**Mwo? Apa Key sakit?"**_

"Ani..., tadi dia baik-baik saja. Lalu saat dia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Jonghyun, dia langsung berlari mengejarnya. Setelah itu dia pingsan."

"_**Mwo? Cho Jonghyun? Apa Key bertemu dengannya? Apa **__**namj**__**a **__**itu **__**baik padanya?"**_

"Ani, aku tidak tahu, mungkin kami salah dengar. Karena Cho Jonghyun telah meninggal. Tapi dia punya saudara kembar. Dan kami satu sekolah dengannya."

"_**A-apa?"**_

Dahi Siwon berkerut saat mendengar suara pamannya yang terdengar sedikit panik.

"Apa ada yang tidak aku tahu, samchon?" tanya Siwon.

"_**Siwon'ah, samchon tak bisa menjelaskannya dalam telepon. Aku akan memesan tiket pesawat sekarang juga. Besok pagi samchon akan sampai di sana. Jaga Key, dan jangan biarkan dia menemui kembaran Jonghyun lagi. arraseo?"**_

"Tapi..., paman...?"

"_**Tut..., tut..., tuuuuut...!" **_sambungan telepon terputus. Siwon menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ayah Key menitipkannya pada keluarga Siwon karena harus menangani bisnisnya di Jepang. Dan apa hal penting yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan sampai beliau rela pulang ke Korea secara mendadak, hanya karena Siwon menyebut nama Jonghyun?

Dengan penasaran namja tampan itu masuk ke kamar sepupunya yang masih belum siuman. Namja itu menggeledah barang-barang Key. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya pada sosok Jonghyun. Dan ia menemukan sebuah agenda. Bukan hal istimewa, tapi Siwon tetap membukanya.

Dan kalimat pertama yang tertangkap oleh matanya, adalah kalimat yang sama dengan yang tertulis di foto milik Kim Yesung.

Choi Siwon menoleh pada sepupunya, memastikan namja itu tak memergokinya, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Key dan kembali ke kamarnya. Meski tidak sopan, dia benar-benar penasaran ingin membaca isi agenda itu. Benarkah itu milik Cho Jonghyun?

...

Choi Siwon benar-benar tak kembali ke sekolah sampai kelas berakhir. Apa terjadi hal yang serius pada sepupunya? Dan juga, apa sebenarnya hubungan namja itu dengan Cho Jonghyun, sehingga dia langsung pingsan saat mendengar nama itu? Batin Yesung.

Namja manis itu terus berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya sambil melamun. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

"Ckiiiit...!"

"Kim Yesung, awas...!" teriak seseorang saat melihat tubuh Yesung ambruk di depan sebuah mobil.

Kyuhyun yang hendak memakai helmnya, menoleh, dan refleks membuang helm itu dan berlari ke arah Yesung.

"Kim Yesung..., Kim Yesung gwaenchana?" ucapnya sambil memeriksa tubuh Yesung. "Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa menyetir, eoh?!" teriaknya pada si pengemudi yang turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Yesung.

"Mianhanda! Saya tidak sengaja, agashi ini yang melamun dan..., ah, mianhanda, anda namja?" ucap namja tampan itu sambil menatap Yesung bingung.

"Aku namja, tuan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mianhae, aku melamun," ucap Yesung seraya berdiri. Hampir saja ia kembali terjatuh karena rasa kagetnya yang belum hilang membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"Kim Yesung, gwaenchana?" ucap Kyu cemas seraya menangkap tubuh Yesung.

"Kim-Yesung?" ulang namja yang menabraknya.

"N-ne, nama saya Kim Yesung," jawab Yesung sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah..., ini hanya kebetulan atau memang kau orang yang sama?" gumam pria itu.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Seseorang yang sedang aku cari, sering menyebut nama itu. Dia bilang aku tak boleh menemui namja bernama Kim Yesung. Jika kau adalah orangnya, aku rasa dia merasa cemburu pada wajah manismu, Kim Yesung'ssi," ucap namja itu.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke depan Yesung. Seolah melindunginya dari pria mesum yang mencoba menggodanya.

"Ah..., itu hanya 'Jika'. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau benar-benar orang yang dia maksud atau bukan," ucap namja itu lagi sembari tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, tuan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Sunbae...!" protes Yesung karena sikap Kyuhyun yang tak sopan menurutnya.

"Ah, apa aku salah bicara? Mianhanda. Em, Kim Yesung'ssi, mari aku antar ke rumahsakit. Mungkin saja kau terluka," tawar namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum kepada Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak menyukainya.

"Anda tak perlu melakukannya, tuan. Aku yang akan mengantarnya," ucap Kyu.

"Sunbae!" protes Yesung lagi.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Bisakah kau diam? Apa orangtuamu tak pernah mengajarimu untuk tak mudah percaya pada orang asing? Apalagi namja yang baru pertama bertemu saja sudah berani merayumu?!"

"A-aku..."

Namja asing di depan mereka tertawa melihat pertengkaran itu. "Mianhae, apa aku membuatmu cemburu?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya diam seketika.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling pandang. Sejenak tadi mereka lupa bahwa mereka sedang tidak ucapan pria asing itu sukses membuat mereka tersadar bahwa mereka seharusnya masih dalam posisi itu.

"Jadi, kalian telah bertengkar sebelum kita bertemu kan, Kim Yesung'ssi?"

"Ah, itu..., kami memang tidak pernah akrab, jadi kami tidak mungkin bertengkar, tuan," jawab Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Begitu rupanya. Ah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena hampir menabrakmu, Kim Yesung'ssi. Aku harap saat kita bertemu lagi, akan lebih baik dari ini," ucap namja itu lagi.

"Ah, ne, tuan..."

"Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun. Kau bisa memanggilku, hyung. Sampai jumpa," ucap namja tampan itu seraya kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kim-Jong-Hyun?" ulang Yesung terbata sambil menatap arah perginya mobil namja itu.

"Dia bukan adikku, Kim Yesung!" ucap Kyu karena Yesung yang masih terdiam menatap kepergian namja bernama Jonghyun tadi.

Yesung tersentak. "Aku tahu. Maaf, jika nama itu mengingatkan sunbae pada Jonghyun hyung."

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku sunbae?"

"Waeyo? Aku tak punya alasan untuk mengganti panggilanku padamu, Kyuhyun sunbae."

"Kau...!"

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi, aku permisi," ucap Yesung seraya berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja tampan itu dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah aku katakan aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahsakit, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kim Jong-, maksudku namja tadi belum sampai menabrakku. Aku hanya kaget saja. Jadi aku tidak perlu ke rumahsakit."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Kyuhyun menarik paksa Yesung untuk mengikutinya kembali ke tempat ia memarkir motornya, tanpa peduli penolakan dari namja manis itu.

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya agar Yesung naik ke goncengannya.

"Shireo!" tolak Yesung.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal seraya turun kembali dari motornya dan mengangkat tubuh Yesung, memaksanya naik ke motornya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan...!" teriak Yesung marah sekaligus malu karena perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Namja pucat itu tak menjawab. Dan langsung duduk di depan Yesung dan menyalakan mesin motornya lalu menarik gas motor itu. Membawanya pergi dari sekolah mereka secepatnya, sebelum Yesung mencoba turun dari motor itu.

Si tampan mulai tersenyum saat merasakan namja di belakangnya memeluk pinggangnya karena ia melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata.

_Mianhae, Jonghyunnie, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. _Batinnya.

..

_**-heartbeat-**_

_**..**_

Yesung langsung turun dari motor Kyuhyun begitu motor namja itu berhenti di depan rumahnya. Tanpa permisi, si manis langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Yesungie kau sudah pu-"

"Ne," jawab Yesung cepat sembari berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap sang umma sambil menatap Yesung yang berlari menaiki anak tangga. "Kyuhyun'ah?" ucapnya kemudian saat seseorang tiba-tiba melewatinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ah, mianhae ahjumma, aku...," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke kamar Yesung.

"Naiklah. Yesung kadang sangat manja. Maafkan dia, ne," ucap umma Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ne," jawab Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk dan segera berlari menaiki anak tangga.

"Nyonya Kim, apa kau masih punya cadangan keju?"

"Ah, ada di lemari es."

"Oh, akan aku ambil."

"Emm, Nyonya, Cho! Kejunya habis, sebaiknya kita beli dulu, ne?"

"Mwo? Tapi adonannya?"

"Putramu ada di atas."

"Ne? Kyuhyun?" tanya nyonya Cho yang dijawab anggukan nyonya Kim. "Benarkah? Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus belanja," serunya kemudian.

Ok. Kita tinggalkan dua ibu yang kekanakan itu dan menyusul dua tokoh utama kita di atas.

"Kim Yesung kita perlu bicara!" panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, sunbae," ucap Yesung dari balik pintu.

"Waeee?"

"Karena aku membenci, sunbae!"

Deg! Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Benarkah namja itu membencinya? Benarkah kata-kata itu berasal hatinya? Benarkah Yesung telah melupakannya?

"Kim Yesung, aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku mohon, tatap aku sebagai namja dan bukan sebagai saudara kembar Cho Jonghyun," pinta Kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung tersentak. Si manis menoleh, menatap pintu kamar yang membatasi mereka.

"Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, sunbae. Tapi setiap menatapmu, aku selalu mengingat kesalahanku pada Jonghyun hyung. Aku telah mengkhianatinya dengan mencintaimu. Karenanya, aku tak pernah berharap kau akan menerimaku."

Dada Kyuhyun semakin sakit mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa membuatnya percaya bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya?

"Kim Yesung, aku mo-"

"-bruk!" kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong dan berganti suara benda jatuh.

Yesung tersentak. Dia tahu Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit jantung. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi selama dua tahun ini ia menjadi hoobaenya, Yesung tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun sakit. Bahkan ia sangat aktif. Yesung tak pernah curiga, karena berpikir mungkin penyakit Kyuhyun telah sembuh.

"Klek!" Yesung tergesa membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang terduduk di samping pintu kamarnya dengan wajah pusat.

"Sunbae! Sunbae, gwaenchana? Kyuhyun sunbae, apa jantungmu kambuh?" panggil Yesung sambil menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun cemas.

Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya. "Dia marah padaku...," rancaunya.

"Ne?"

"Dia marah padaku. Dia pasti marah padaku karena telah membuat namja yang ia cintai terluka."

"Apa yang sunbae bicarakan?"

"Aku, telah membuat Jonghyun melepaskanmu. Aku merebutmu darinya. Tapi aku justru terus menyakitimu. Dia marah padaku. Jonghyun marah padaku," ucap Kyu sambil meremas dada kirinya.

Yesung terpaku menatap namja di depannya. Dia tampak begitu rapuh. Yesung tahu pasti, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Jadi dia mengerti, kesedihan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ia kehilangan Jonghyun.

Tanpa sadar, Yesung bergerak memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadanya. Sementara Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak karenanya. Namun ia tak bergeming. Justru memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan Yesung padanya, yang mungkin tak akan terulang.

"Kim Yesung...," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung menunduk menatap puncak kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya. "Ne..."

"Jika aku katakan, ada bagian dari Jonghyun yang hidup bersamaku, apa kau percaya bahwa apa yang aku rasakan padamu adalah milikku, dan bukan cinta Jonghyun yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Alis Yesung bertaut mendengarnya. "Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan, sunbae?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Yesung. "Jika mata ini adalah mata Jonghyun, apakah aku tak bisa lepas menatapmu, adalah karena Jonghyun? Jika darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, adalah darah Jonghyun, apakah perasaan yang terus mengalir padamu juga miliknya?"

"Sunbae?"

"Jika jantung yang berdetak di dadaku, adalah milik Jonghyun, apakah debaran yang kurasakan saat menatapmu, adalah cinta Jonghyun yang tertinggal?"

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dari namja manis itu, untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau percaya kalau rasa ini seutuhnya milikku?"

"A-aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Kyuhyun sembari membelai wajah Yesung.

Yesung tak menyahut. Ia terlalu kaget. Semua seperti mimpi baginya, saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Selama ini Yesung tak pernah sekalipun berharap, Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya. Baginya, asalkan namja itu tak membencinya, itu sudah cukup. Tapi...

"Hei..., mengapa kau menangis, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, seraya menangkup wajah Yesung dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku membencimu, Sunbae. Aku membencimu karena membuatku tak bisa membencimu...," ucap Yesung dengan airmata yang tak hentinya mengalir.

"Aku tahu, mianhae...," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai wajah namja di depannya.

Kedua obsidian itu saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh luka. Bagi mereka, cinta itu seperti pisau bermata dua. Bersama atau tidak, tetap akan ada yang terluka.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmati perasaannya. Untuk sejenak, ia ingin terbebas dari segala rasa bersalahnya pada Jonghyun ataupun Siwon. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin Kim Yesung menjadi miliknya.

Perlahan, namja tampan itu menarik wajah Yesung mendekat, seiring dengan kepalanya yang juga mendekati Yesung, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata namja manis itu. Sesaat gerakan itu terhenti saat Yesung mencengkram tangannya. Tapi tatapan Kyuhyun menghapus keraguan Yesung. Dan akhirnya namja manis itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, saat hembusan nafas Kyuhyun mulai menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibir manis Yesung dengan lembut. Untuk beberapa detik, hanya itu yang terjadi. Namun di detik selanjutnya, si tampan memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir manis itu. Menyesap rasa yang bahkan dulu Jonghyun tak pernah sekalipun mencobanya. Dan rasa manis itu benar-benar membuatnya terlena, hingga enggan untuk mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aigo..., apa yang bocah nakal itu lakukan?!" pekik umma Kyuhyun saat melihat apa yang putranya lakukan.

"Ommo, Nyonya Cho, jika Kyuhyun terlalu sering mampir ke sini, putraku bisa hamil!" ucap umma Yesung.

Kedua umma yang tak jadi pergi belanja saat mendengar pertengkaran mereka itu mengintip kegiatan kedua putra mereka.

"Aigo..., mianhae, Nyonya Kim, tapi kau tenang saja, akan aku pastikan iblis kecil itu bertanggung jawab jika hal itu terjadi."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita. Kajja!" nyonya Cho menarik Nyonya Kim kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan dua anak muda yang masih saling berbagi rasa itu.

Cho Kyuhyun masih sangat menikmati rasa manis bibir Yesung yang tiada habisnya itu, saat namja mungil itu mendorong dadanya pelan, memberinya kode bahwa ia memerlukan pasokan udara. Meski tak rela, namun namja tampan itu mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Apa keputusanmu tak bisa berubah?" tanyanya pada Yesung yang tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah ciuman panjang mereka.

Yesung mengangguk lemah.

"Katakan kenapa kau tak mau menerimaku?"

Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Karena aku tak ingin sunbae kembali diliputi rasa bersalah."

"Karena Choi Siwon?"

Yesung tersentak. Kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Kau benar, kami bahkan seperti orang asing sekarang. Kau adalah cinta pertamanya. Mungkin karena itulah ia tak menyerah atasmu. Tapi, apa kau tak terlalu egois dengan memintaku mengalah?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang kalah diantara kalian. Karena aku tak akan memilih. Aku hanya ingin sunbae memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku tidak ingin sunbae kehilangan seorang sahabat karenaku."

"Tapi aku akan kehilangan cintamu karena sahabatku."

Yesung terseyum tipis. "Itu karma karena kau telah menyakitiku," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengarnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Kim Yesung!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Yesung.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," lanjut Kyuhyun seraya menarik tubuh munggil Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

.

_**Tbc**_

_. _

_Dan selesailah chap 7. Gomawo untuk review di chap sebelumnya. Ah, kemarin ada yang nanya saya punya novel? Ne, novel ini terbit tahun 2008. Tapi bukan dari penerbit besar. Makanya nggak terkenal. #atau emang ceritanya yang nggak menarik, hehe#. Makhlum amatir. Karena setelah sekian tahun dan saya baca ulang, ternyata emang kurang gimana gitu. Makanya banyak bagian yang saya ubah di FF ini._

_Tengs to_

_**Yesungie lover**__ – Nakazawa Ryu – __**GalaxyTurtle**__ – olla clouds – __**kimfida 62**__ – nymph_

_**chocosnow**__ – Reny. Rhey – __**MeganLim**__ – LittleCloud'sIrizv – __**Dor4cloud**_

_afifah. kulkasnyachangmin – __**purieClouds Yesungie**__ – Ye'Im Clouds – __**Harpaairiry**_

_Clouds 246 – __**ErmaClouds 13**__ – JustCallMeAzi – __**I'm the cutest sparkyu**__ – JidatKyu_

_**CloudsSparkyuLove**__ – dillah. Elzaesaaashfi – __**fazar. Zee. 1**__ – Mylovelyyeye_

_NameKyusungLove – __**rikarika**__ – babykyusung – __**sisil. li24**__ – cassandraelf_

_**I'm dhie Clouds**__ – nin. Nina – __**Aura Kim**__ – Sweety Yeollie – __**rina afrida**_

_Dan banyak guest yang mampir._

_._

_See ya in the last chap...!_


	9. Chapter 9

**HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho (Lee) Jonghyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Dll**

**.**

_Akhirnya last chapter. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Amin._

_Happy Reading_

_._

_**Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang kalah diantara kalian. Karena aku tak akan memilih. Aku hanya ingin sunbae memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku tidak ingin sunbae kehilangan seorang sahabat karenaku."**_

"_**Tapi aku akan kehilangan cintamu karena sahabatku."**_

_**Yesung terseyum tipis. "Itu karma karena kau telah menyakitiku," ucapnya.**_

_**Kyuhyun berdecih mendengarnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Kim Yesung!"**_

"_**Aku tahu," jawab Yesung.**_

"_**Tapi aku mencintaimu."**_

_**.**_

_**Last Chap**_

_**.**_

Cho Kyuhyun masih terdiam, memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut Yesung padanya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di teras belakang rumah Yesung. Dan si tampan tengah merebahkan diri di lantai dengan pangkuan Yesung sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Sunbae...,"

"Kau kekasihku untuk beberapa jam ke depan, Kim Yesung. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lebih manis? Panggilan sunbae itu tidak enak didengar, kau tahu?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Wae? Hanya beberapa jam kan? Kalau aku memberimu panggilan khusus, aku takut tidak akan bisa mengubahnya lagi setelah saat itu berakhir," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini? Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kau pikir kau menyenangkan?"

"Cih! Bukankah sebelumnya kau selalu penurut. Kenapa sekarang kau terus saja membantahku, eoh?" sungut Kyuhyun.

Yesung kembali tersenyum seraya mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut. Sementara namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman hangat itu.

"Sunbae..."

"Hmm...?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Mianhae, karena telah menyakiti Jonghyun hyung," ucapnya lirih.

Tak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mulai tertidur karena belaian Yesung. Keresahan dan kegamangan hatinya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang setelah ia mengungkapkan semua yang ada di hati dan pikirannya. Dan itu membuat bebannya terangkat. Kyuhyun bersyukur ia memilih untuk mengikuti hatinya.

_.._

_"**Hei Jonghyun, apa yang sedang kau lihat, eoh?"**_

_**Jonghyun menoleh. "Aniyo. Hanya melihat hoobae kita sedang olahraga. Wae? Kau lapar? Mau aku temani ke kantin?" tanyanya sambil menoleh.**_

_"**Aku pikir ada yang kau sukai di antara mereka," sahut Kyu sambil duduk di depan Jonghyun, dan ikut menatap ke luar jendela kelas saudaranya.**_

_**Jonghyun tersenyum. "Itu juga tidak salah," ucapnya lirih tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja manis yang tengah kerepotan mendrible bola.**_

_**Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Meski hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran selama ini adalah apa Jonghyun pernah jatuh cinta, tapi ia justru tak menyadari reaksi itu.**_

_"**Hei, Jonghyunnie..., kau lihat itu! Namja yang sedang mendrible bola. Bukankah dia manis? Sepertinya aku menyukainya," ucap Kyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manis yang membuatnya mengabaikan ucapan Jonghyun sebelumnya.**_

_**Jonghyun tersentak. "Ne? Apa kau bicara padaku?" tanya Jonghyun yang juga tak fokus pada ucapan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Cih! Kau mengabaikanku!"**_

_"**Mianhae, Kyu'ah. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"**_

_"**Aish, lupakan saja!" ucap Kyu kesal seraya beranjak keluar dari kelas Jonghyun.**_

_.._

Kyuhyun tersentak. Terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kakiku kesemutan karena terlalu lama duduk," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. "Yesungie...," ucap Kyu tiba-tiba sambil menangkup wajah namja manis itu.

"Ne?"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin, rasa ini memang milikku,"

"Apa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum seraya mencium bibir Yesung sekilas. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!"

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Masih sepuluh menit sebelum masa pacaran kita berakhir kan?" ucapnya.

Yesung tersenyum miris. "Ne, ayo aku antar kau ke depan. Dengan begitu setidaknya kau keluar dari rumah ini sebagai kekasihku kan?"

"Shireo!"

"Mwo? Waee? Kau lebih suka keluar dari rumahku dengan status sebagai orang asing?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin manfaatkan waktu yang singkat itu untuk hal yang lebih penting."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Hal penting? Apa?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Tapi Yesung masih sempat melihat seringaian namja di depannya itu, sebelum matanya melebar saat si tampan tiba-tiba telah mengklaim bibir manisnya sekali lagi, dengan lebih intens.

Meski kaget dan sempat memberontak, namun akhirnya namja manis itu membiarkan si tampan menguasai bibirnya sepenuhnya. Mungkin sampai sepuluh menit ke depan_._

Dapat ia rasakan Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Namja tampan itu tengah berbahagia. Sepertinya Jonghyun memberinya sebuah mimpi. Tentang kenangan yang terlupakan olehnya. Bahwa ia telah menyukai Yesung, sebelum Jonghyun memberikan jantungnya untuk Kyuhyun.

...

Siwon berlari keluar dari kamarmya. Semalam ia ketiduran saat membaca agenda yang ia ambil dari kamar Key. Dan saat ia terbangun, buku itu tak ada lagi di kamarnya. Sepertinya Key telah mengambilnya kembali.

"Ahjumma, Mom dan Dad sudah berangkat? Di mana Key?" tanyanya pada pembantunya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tuan muda Key berangkat bersama orangtua anda."

"Mwo..."

"Ting Tong...!" ucapan Siwon terpotong oleh suara bel pintu.

Namja tampan itu menoleh menatap pembantunya yang keluar untuk membuka pintu, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan appa Key bersamanya.

"Samchon?" sapa Siwon.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon'ah. Di mana Key?"

"Key sudah berangkat. Emm, samchon. Tentang Cho Jonghyun..."

"Kita bicara di mobil. Bisa kita menyusul Key?"

"Ne?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kajja!" appa Key menarik lengan Siwon. Memaksanya keluar dari rumahnya. Seolah tak merasakan lelahnya perjalanan, pria itu langsung mengajak Siwon pegi menyusul putranya. Sepertinya memang ada yang tak beres.

..

Yesung sedikit berjengkit kaget saat suara klakson mobil berbunyi tepat di sampingnya. Si manis menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kim Jonghyun'ssi?" ucapnya ragu.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku."

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menguntitmu," jawab Jonghyun asal.

"Mwo?"

Namja itu tertawa. "Ani, aku hanya bercanda. Aku mengantar adik sepupuku. Karena aku ikut tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu, maka aku tak punya alasan menolak permintaannya untuk mengantar jemputnya.."

"Oh...," Yesung mengangguk-angguk.

"Ohya, kau tidak berangkat bersama namjachingumu?"

"A-aniyo..., dia bukan namjachinguku. Dia sunbaeku."

"Benarkah, tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Dia terlihat tidak suka saat aku bicara denganmu."

"Ah..., ani, ani..., itu bukan karena itu. Cho Kyuhyun sunbae hanya sedikit sensitif dengan namamu. Karena namamu sama dengan nama saudaranya yang telah meninggal."

"Mwo?"

"Mianhae, tapi aku harus masuk. Permisi," ucap Yesung lalu meninggalkan Kim Jonghyun yang masih terdiam mencerna ucapannya.

"Nama yang sama? Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Cho? Cho Jonghyun?" sentaknya kemudian.

.

**-heartbeat-**

.

Langkah Kim Yesung terhenti saat seseorang menghadangnya.

"Choi Kibum'ssi? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Yesung.

"Dimana Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Key.

"Ne?"

"Bukankah kemarin dia datang? Kau kemanakan dia?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jonghyun hyung tidak ada di sini. Bukankah kau juga tahu bahwa dia sudah meninggal?" ucap Yesung hati-hati.

"Meninggal? Ah..., ne, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Kau adalah orang yang telah membuatnya meninggal. Kau pembunuh!" tuduh Key.

"Choi Kibum'ssi?!" ucap Yesung keberatan dengan tuduhan Key.

"Kau pembunuh Kim Yesung. Kau yang telah membuat Jonghyun hyung meninggal. Dan dengan tidak tahu malu kau mencoba mendekati saudara kembarnya. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"

"Aniyo! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" teriak Yesung.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Kim Yesung!" balas Key yang membuat semua orang menatap mereka. "Akan aku buka kedokmu. Wajah malaikatmu itu yang menyembunyikan sifat iblismu. Kim Yesung si pembunuh!"

.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama.

Siwon tak fokus menyetir. Emosi Key tak stabil. Itu yang pertama kali appa Key katakan.

Saat SMP Key sering dianggap freak karena sering menyendiri. Bahkan ia menjadi korban pembullian. Yang terparah adalah saat teman-temannya mendorongnya jatuh ke sungai yang berarus deras. Untung saat itu Jonghyun dan yang lain lewat di tempat itu. Mereka berempat menolongnya. Tapi yang terakhir membawanya ke daratan adalah Jonghyun. Dan dia adalah namja pertama yang Key lihat saat membuka mata.

Beberapa bulan kemudian takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah audisi musik. Key yang menyukai Jonghyun karena berpikir dialah yang menolongnya, bersikap sok akrab padanya. Membuat Jonghyun tak nyaman dan menjaga jarak. Hingga saat audisi berakhir, namja itu terus menjaga jarak darinya.

Panitia memutuskan pengumuman hasil audisi akan diadakan di atas kapal. Dan entah apa yang Key pikirkan, hingga ia nekad menceburkan diri ke laut. Mungkin ia berharap Jonghyun akan kembali memperhatikannya.

Sebenarnya ia berhasil. Jonghyun kembali menolongnya. Tapi saat itu, Key terpaksa harus dibawa ke rumahsakit karena terlalu banyak menelan air laut.

"Jadi, Key dan Jonghyun sama sekali tak dekat?"

Appa Key mendesah. "Aniyo. Key tahu segala hal tentang Cho Jonghyun, dari agenda namja itu yang tertinggal di rumahsakit saat mengantarnya. Setelah itu Cho Jonghyun menghilang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Key?"

"Dia kehilangan sebagian memorinya karena trauma. Dan satu-satunya yang ia ingat dengan baik adalah Cho Jonghyun. Dan saat akhirnya ia mulai sedikit melupakan Cho Jonghyun, ia justru bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Jonghyun. Meski sama sekali tak ada kemiripan, tapi Key selalu memaksa mengubah Jonghyun menjadi Cho Jonghyun dalam ingatannya."

"Lalu di mana namja itu sekarang?"

"Orangtuanya merasa khawatir padanya, karena sikap Key yang over protektif. Ia membatasi siapapun yang ingin dekat dengan Kim Jonghyun. Dia bahkan tak segan menyakiti orang yang mendekati namja itu. Lalu mereka mengirimnya melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri."

"Karena itu emosi Key jadi tak stabil?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne. Tapi Samchon tak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia namja yang baik. Bahkan meski ia tahu seperti apa Key sebenarnya, Kim Jonghyun tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik. Andai Samchon mengajaknya ke Jepang, pasti Key tak akan bertemu dengan saudara Cho Jonghyun. Samchon takut ia akan terobsesi padanya, seperti pada Cho Jonghyun."

Choi Siwon memperlambat laju mobilnya begitu memasuki sekolahnya. Lalu sembarangan memarkirkannya.

"Kajja, samchon. Jika semua yang Samchon katakan itu benar, maka saat ini, Key pasti sedang berusaha mencelakai Kim Yesung," ucap Siwon sembari keluar dari mobilnya.

..

Kembali pada Kim Yesung.

"Plak...!" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Key saat namja itu terus meneriakkan tuduhannya pada Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" teriak Key marah seraya mendorong tubuh Yesung. Tanpa sengaja kepala Yesung terbentur dinding karena dorongan itu. "Kau! Dasar namja pembunuh kurang ajar!" teriak Key sambil bersiap memukul Yesung.

"Key...!" teriak seseorang sambil menangkap tangan Key.

"Appa? S-siwon hyung?" ucap Key terbata.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap Siwon sambil menangkap tubuh Yesung yang merosot jatuh. "Yesungie, gwaenchana?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah.

"Key, apa yang kau lakukan? Appa mohon jangan membuat ulah lagi!"

"Appa, dia pembunuh appa! Dia yang telah membuat Jonghyun hyung mati!"

"Key...!"

"Astaga! Yesungie!" suara Kyuhyun.

Key menoleh, dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berlari mendekati Kim Yesung.

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Jonghyun hyung!" Key menarik tangan Kyu yang hendak menyentuh wajah Yesung. "Jonghyun hyung. Dia namja jahat, hyung. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Ya! Choi Kibum! Berapa kali aku katakan aku bukan Jonghyun!" marah Kyu sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

"Mianhae, aku lupa lagi. Kyu hyung..., dia namja jahat. Dia yang membunuh Jonghyun hyung. Percayalah padaku! Dia yang membuat Jonghyun hyung bunuh diri!"

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" teriak Kyu.

"Hyung...," ucap Key kaget dengan bentakkan Kyu.

"Mianhanda, anak muda. Key sedang sakit, jadi dia..."

"Aniyo, appa! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hyung percayalah padaku..."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Key. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa saudaraku bunuh diri, eoh? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui!"

"Kyu hyung..."

"Jonghyun tak pernah bunuh diri. Jika kau memang ingin menyalahkan seseorang sebagai penyebab kematiannya, maka itu bukan Kim Yesung. Tapi aku!"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan, hyung?" tanya Key dengan suara yang semakin bergetar.

Kyuhyun menarik kemejanya hingga terbuka. "Kau lihat bekas lukaku? Jonghyun meninggal karenanya. Dia mati karena aku. Akulah yang membunuhnya! Karena aku telah merampas jantungnya, demi mendapat kehidupan baru. Jonghyun meninggal karenaku. Kau puas?!"

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan itu. Bukan suara Key, karena namja itu justru terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Melainkan suara Yesung yang terdengar sangat shock.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Itu..., tidak mungkin...," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh lemas.

"Yesung!" refleks Siwon menangkap tubuh limbung Yesung dan langsung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Sementara Kyuhyun justru terpaku. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari Yesung. Namja itu pasti sangat kecewa. Rasanya sekarang dia tahu, bagaimana hati Yesung saat melihatnya. Namja manis itu merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun karena menyakiti Jonghyun. Seperti halnya kali ini, dia merasa bersalah pada Yesung karena tak mengatakan padanya tentang jantung Jonghyun yang hidup bersamanya.

"Choi ahjjussi?" panggilan seseorang pada paman Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Key?" lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

"Hyung...?" ucap Key tak percaya. "Hyung, kau kembali?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri namja bernama Kim Jonghyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Key? Apa kau membuat masalah lagi?" tanya Jonghyun lembut.

Key menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepas pelukannya pada namja itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Key tak percaya. Bagaimana sikap Key bisa berubah drastis karena namja itu? Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut dimarahi oleh ibunya, setelah melakukan kesalahan.

"Jonghyun'ah, ahjjusshi senang melihatmu. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Dan..., bisakah menjaga Key? Ahjjusshi harus mengurus banyak hal di sini. ahjjusshi akan mencabut kepindahannya di sekolah ini."

"Ne, ahjjusshi," jawab Jonghyun. "Ayo kita pergi, Key."

"Tapi...," Key mendongak menatap Jonghyun lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukan Jonghyunmu. Bukankah aku Jonghyunmu?" ucap Kim Jonghyun lembut seraya membelai kepala Key.

Key menatap namja yang dipeluknya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Di satu sisi ada Kyuhyun yang berwajah persis dengan Cho Jonghyun yang sangat ia sukai. Dan sisi yang lain ada Kim Jonghyun yang begitu mencintainya.

"Hei, Key, lihat aku. Tidak ada namja lain di dunia ini yang mencintaimu lebih dariku. Apa kau masih akan terus mengharapkan Cho Jonghyun yang tak menyukaimu dan mengabaikanku? Hmm?"

"Tapi hyung juga meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, baby. aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Jadi percayalah padaku. Arrachi?"

Key menatap Jonghyun lekat-lekat. Namja ini, meski tak setampan Cho Jonghyun, tapi dia sebaik namja itu. Setidaknya ia adalah Jonghyunnya. Hanya miliknya.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa pergi?"

Key mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau minta maaf pada Cho Kyuhyun'ssi, karena telah merepotkannya selama ini?"

Lagi-lagi Key mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun hyung, mianhaeyo. Aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Dan Kim Yesung," sahut Jonghyun.

Key menoleh pada Jonghyun, tapi namja tampan itu hanya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, memberinya kode agar bicara.

"Ne, dan juga pada Kim Yesung. Mianhae," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang ayo pergi," ucap Jonghyun seraya menggandeng Key pergi.

Untung saja namja itu cukup cepat berpikir dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun yang ia temui kemarin bersama Kim Yesung, memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Cho Jonghyun yang sering Key ceritakan. Mengingat marga mereka sama. Dan namja itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti rasa penasarannya untuk menyusul Yesung masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Maafkan kesalahan Key, Cho Kyuhyun'sshi. Putraku memang terlalu terobsesi pada saudaramu. Mianhanda, ahjjusshi harap kau bisa memaafkannya."

Ayah Key menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pergi. Dia berniat membawa Key menjauh dari segala hal yang bisa membangkitkan kembali obsesi berlebihannya pada sosok Cho Jonghyun.

...

Siwon meletakkan gelas air putih yang barusan Yesung minum. Lalu menoleh kembali pada namja manis itu. Wajahnya masih pucat karena terlalu shock mendengar bahwa Jonghyun memberikan jantungnya pada Kyuhyun.

Dia tahu, Kyuhyun sakit parah. Dia tahu namja itu perlu seorang donor jantung untuk bisa hidup normal. Tapi yang tak pernah ia duga adalah, Kyuhyun mendapatkan donor itu dari saudara kembarnya sendiri. Mungkin itulah alasannya, Kyuhyun bersikap kasar saat ia tahu Yesung menyukainya lebih dari Jonghyun. Kyuhyun pasti merasa sangat bersalah pada Jonghyun. Mungkin dalam hatinya, ia merasa dia telan merebut cinta dan kehidupan saudaranya sendiri.

"Yesungie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon lembut seraya menyentuh wajah Yesung.

"Ne...," ucap namja manis itu lirih.

"Cho Jonghyun itu..., pasti namja yang sangat hebat kan?"

Yesung menoleh menatap Siwon. "Ne?"

"Dia bisa membuatmu terus merasa bersalah. Membuat Cho Kyuhyun si pemberontak begitu menyayanginya. Dan membuat sepupuku tergila-gila. Dia pasti seperti malaikat," ucap Siwon.

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne, dia memang malaikat."

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyun lebih hebat," ucap Siwon yang membuat Yesung kembali menatapnya. "Karena bisa mengalahkan malaikat itu dalam merebut hatimu."

"Hyung...!"

"Aish! Aku iri padanya. Dia tidak pernah menang dariku. Tapi dia mendapatkan satu-satunya hal yang paling aku inginkan," ucap Siwon sambil membelai wajah Yesung dengan lembut. "Apa aku benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan, Kim Yesung?" tanyanya.

Yesung menggenggam jemari Siwon di wajahnya. "Mianhaeyo," ucapnya.

"Huuh..., ternyata begitu? Aku benci marga Cho itu!" ucap Siwon.

"Jangan membencinya. Aku dan Cho Kyuhyun sunbae tak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Jeongmal? Maksudmu kalian hanya masa lalu?"

"N-ne...," jawab Yesung ragu.

"Itu terdengar adil untukku," ucap Siwon sembari berdiri dari duduknya. _Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan hatimu, Yesungie. _Batinnya.

"Kim Yesung!"

Langkah Siwon terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan nafas turun naik. Sepertinya ia berlari ke tempat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Siwon...," sentak Kyu sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Siwon.

"Kau bilang tak ada hubungan dengannya? Lalu kenapa kau telihat sangat mencemaskannya, Kyu?" sindir Siwon.

"I-itu, aku..."

"Kau menyukainya kan? Kau mencintai Kim Yesung kan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ne, aku mencintai Kim Yesung," ucapnya kemudian.

"Sudah aku duga," ucap Siwon sambil tertawa. "Dasar, pengkhianat!"

"Buck...!" satu pukulan melayang ke wajah Kyuhyun. Dan mendarat mulus karena namja itu sama sekali tak punya persiapan untuk mengelak.

"Sunbae...!" pekik Yesung sembari melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terjatuh.

"Kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih dengan keputusan kalian? Memilih untuk tak bersama demi menjaga perasaan oranglain? Apa kalian pikir itu membuatku senang? Ya! Apa kalian meremehkanku?!"

"Mwo?" ucap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kalian melukai harga diriku, apa kalian tahu?" teriak Siwon kesal. "Dan kau Kim Yesung, kau pikir kau satu-satunya namja yang menarik di dunia ini? Jangan bercanda! Aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu!"

"H-hyung?"

"Karena itu, aku beri kalian kesempatan, manfaatkan baik-baik, Cho! Atau aku akan merebut Kim Yesung darimu. Aku tidak main-main!" ucap Siwon lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku, Choi Siwon! Selamanya Kim Yesung hanya akan menyukaiku. Kau jangan bermimpi!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh!" sahut Siwon tanpa menoleh, dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yesung masih menatap punggung Siwon yang keluar dari ruang kesehatan, hingga pintu yang tertutup menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aish! Dasar Choi Siwon tidak tahu terima kasih! Awas saja kalau sampai aku sariawan gara-gara pukulannya!" kesal Kyu sambil menyentu susut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Siwon.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung khawatir sambil memeriksa wajah Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tak menyahut. Membiarkan Yesung memeriksa wajahnya yang terluka.

"Yesungie..."

"Hmm?" jawab Yesung sambil membersihkan luka Kyuhyun dengan alkohol.

Namja tampan itu sedikit mendesis kesakitan. "Mianhae...," ucapnya.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung.

"Karena tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang Jonghyun. Maaf karena menyalahkanmu atas kepergiannya hanya untuk menepis rasa bersalahku padanya. Maaf karena menyalahkanmu atas hal yang tak kau lakukan. Mianhanda..."

Yesung menatap namja tampan itu tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa..., kau mau memaafkanku? Atau kau akan membenciku selamanya?"

"Sunbae?"

"Apapun jawabanmu, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Jika kau membenciku, maka aku akan membuatmu melupakan kebencianmu itu. Jika kau tak lagi mencintaiku, maka aku akan membuatmu kembali menatapku. Dan jika kau...,"

"Ya! Kenapa kau masih saja egois, eoh? Jika kau menyukaiku, tak bisakah bersikap lebih romantis? Aish..., apa aku sudah gila karena menyukai orang seperti ini? Aigo...!"

"Mwo?! Jadi kau menyesal menyukaiku, eoh?!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam.

"Ne, aku menyesalinya! Bagaimana malaikat seperti Jonghyun hyung bisa memiliki adik seorang iblis?" ucap Yesung sadis.

"Mwo? Ya! Kenapa bicara sekasar itu pada kekasihmu, eoh?!"

"A-apa? Memangnya sejak kapan kita berdua pacaran, Cho Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Sejak aku mengatakan pada Choi Siwon bahwa kau milikku. Apa kau lupa?"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pikir kau bisa menolakku?" tegas Kyu sambil menangkup wajah Yesung.

"Kau ini!"

"Dengar, Kim Yesung! Di garis takdirmu, hanya ada satu nama yang tertulis untukmu. Dan itu adalah aku. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa jauh dariku. Kau mengerti!?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. Bukankah ucapannya itu sangat romantis? Meski tetap saja terkesan memaksa. Tapi Yesung tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Kau menerimaku kan, Yesungie?"

"Ne..., Kyunnie hyung," ucap Yesung lirih.

Cho Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar panggilan barunya. Manis sekali jika Yesung yang mengatakannya.

"Ohya, satu hal lagi," ucap Kyu.

"Ne?"

"Maaf, karena waktu itu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Soal apa?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan lagi meminta maaf meski setelah ini kau akan memaki atau memukuliku," ucap Kyu yang dibarengi dengan gerakan tangannya yang menarik wajah Yesung mendekat dan langsung memagut bibir manis itu tanpa ampun.

...

_**Habis ya!**_

_..._

Seperti biasa, side story.

"Maaf, karena mengundang anda berdua datang ke sekolah, nyonya," ucap wali kelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, pak?" tanya nyonya Cho.

"Yesung, ada apa dengan Yesung?" sahut nyonya Kim.

"Emm..., begini nyonya, kemarin waktu saya sedang melakukan patroli sekolah..."

..

_**Guru Park menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup, saat mendengar ada suara aneh di dalamnya.**_

_"**Baby, kenapa sulit sekali, eoh?"**_

_"**Ach..., Hyungie, sakit! Pelan-pelan...!"**_

_"**Mianhae baby, aku terlalu kasar,"**_

_"**Eunggh..., h-hyung...! ach...!"**_

_"**Mianhae baby sedikit lagi, ne..."**_

_"**Brak!" pintu terbuka paksa. Dan pak Park mendapati Kyuhyun yang menindih Yesung yang tampak menahan sakit, dan rambut yang berantakan.**_

_"**Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Yesung! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?!"**_

_.._

"Mworago?!" teriak kedua umma kaget.

"Saya tidak yakin. Tapi saat saya masuk, baju mereka tampak sangat berantakan. Mianhanda, sepertinya mereka harus kami skors karena hal ini."

"Ja-jadi mereka?" ucap kedua umma yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa helaan nafas dari wali kelas Kyuhyun.

Kedua umma saling pandang untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya saling berpelukan.

"Eonnie, kita akan jadi halmeonie...!" seru nyonya Kim.

"Aigo..., iblis kecil itu benar-benar... selamat ya, besan...!"

"A-apa?" sentak pak Park yang tak menyangka reaksi dua umma itu akan separah itu.

Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di balik pintu itu?

..

_**Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya pada Yesung saat merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat si manis yang tampak kehabisan nafas karena ciuman panjang mereka.**_

_"**Kita bolos saja, ne?" tawar Kyu.**_

_"**Tapi...,"**_

_"**Jja! Kita tidur saja!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung berbaring.**_

_"**Tunggu, hyung, biar aku simpan kotak P3Knya dulu, ne!" ucap Yesung sembari meletakkan kotak P3K itu di meja. "**__**Kyunnie h**__**yung, apa ini?" tanya Yesung saat melihat sebuah alat.**_

_"**Eh, itu kan alat tindik. Bagaimana ada alat seperti ini di sini?" gumam Kyu.**_

_"**Hei, Kyunnie hyung. Kau mau mencobanya?"**_

_"**Shireo!" tolak Kyu. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja?"**_

_"**Mwo?"**_

_"**Aku yakin kau pasti terlihat semakin cantik memakai anting, baby," ucap Kyuhyun.**_

_"**Ya! Jangan bercanda!"**_

_"**Ayolah baby, pliiiiiz! Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya," mohon Kyu.**_

_"**Tapi..., sakit tidak?"**_

_"**Itu..."**_

_**1 menit kemudian.**_

_"**Baby, kenapa sulit sekali, eoh?"**_

_"**Ach..., Hyungie, sakit! Pelan-pelan...!"**_

_"**Mianhae baby, aku terlalu kasar."**_

_"**Eunggh..., h-hyung...! ach...!"**_

_"**Mianhae baby sedikit lagi, ne..."**_

_"**Brak!" pintu terbuka paksa. Dan pak Park mendapati Kyuhyun yang menindih Yesung yang tampak menahan sakit, dan rambut yang berantakan.**_

_"**Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Yesung! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?!"**_

_..._

**_The end_**

_..._

_Akhirnyaaaaaa..., end! Dan seperti biasa, gomawo untuk yang review di chap kemarin._

_Mian karena nggak disebutin satu-satu. Yang jelas saya baca semua review kok. Gomawo.._

_See ya next week (?) in __**DOUBLE TROUBLE.**_


End file.
